


夜行性研究與其他獨特的魔法

by Revere



Series: 以魔法之名 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, BB8 is an owl, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kylo is Head of Slytherin, M/M, Magic, Professors, Rey is a Gryffindor, Star Wars in a Harry Potter world, Unresolved Tension
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revere/pseuds/Revere
Summary: 霍格華茲是Rey擁有過的第一個家。現在她是個成年人了，有機會回校成為黑魔法防禦術教授。她再無法忍受那個魔藥學教授兼前食死徒，在多年前的對決中她可是在他臉上留下了疤痕。然而團結是必須的。葛萊分多與史萊哲林會以前所未有的方式結合在一起。





	1. 回顧過往的旅程

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nocturnal Studies And Other Peculiar Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694634) by [WaterlilyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose). 



> There's an another Chinese translation by BerylAnn : 夜色研究及其他奇异魔法 (http://archiveofourown.org/works/13360458/chapters/30593499)
> 
>  
> 
> **本篇譯文以台版(皇冠出版社)為主，另一篇譯文為BerylAnn所翻，以大陸的版本為主，兩篇授權翻譯同時進行。非常感謝BerylAnn鼓勵我也翻譯一個自己的版本XD 我們兩者的文風和專有名詞的翻譯不同，大家可以選擇喜歡的版本觀看唷!**
> 
> **傳送門：[夜色研究及其他奇异魔法](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13360458/chapters/30593499)**
> 
>    
> *譯者注：原文中有許多美麗的配圖和服裝設定，大家有機會的話請點進去原文網址裡瞧瞧唷。
> 
> *同人圖請戳這> <http://panda-capuccino.tumblr.com/tagged/harry-potter-au>
> 
> *推薦主BGM [Audiomachine - Peculiar Magic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOamCy86xv4)

  *譯者注：推薦搭配音樂 [Anastasia - Journey To The Past](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEL0EGnHdsk)

    

Rey低頭看著手裡的小提箱。它被施展了魔咒以便能放下比原本多得多的東西，然而她其實也沒有什麼物品能放進這棕色的皮箱裡。前陣子她帶著魔法部長提供的錢袋去了斜角巷，說是給她買些必需品及想要的任何東西。但她只買了些相關書籍、幾件新的袍子，並順道去伏林．福球的冰淇淋店看看，除此之外也沒什麼好買的。也許這能解釋她腳邊為什麼有個生物正在啄自己的籠子。

 

Rey自嘲的哼了聲並晃了晃腦袋。她也不清楚自己到底被什麼念頭打中。那時她正準備返回破釜酒吧，途中經過一間貓頭鷹商場，她便往櫥窗裡望去。接著不知怎麼地就走進去了。

   

她從未有過一個真正的寵物，她沒能在還是個霍格華茲學生時便湊到足夠的金加隆。如今她被召回學校，距離她初次來到這條魔法街上已經十年，這次她感覺自己終於能糾正這個錯誤。

 

那隻小貓頭鷹立即吸引了她的注意力。它比普通的貓頭鷹小，有著白色和近乎橘色的羽毛。在她經過它的鳥籠旁時，它和其他趾高氣昂的貓頭鷹們不同，立刻表達出對她的興趣。最後她糊里糊塗的掏出15個金加隆，讓它陪伴自己在九又四分之一月台上等待。鳥籠的標籤上寫著BB8，Rey 發現自己還挺喜歡這名字的，讓她想起Skywalker教授有隻叫做R2D2的貓頭鷹。

Rey 看著所有的孩子與父母結束最後一個道別後，跑向他們整個暑假未見的朋友。她一下子便能認出哪些是麻瓜出身的：他們一臉恍惚、驚訝和讚嘆的表情，和她當年一個11歲女孩站在月台上的模樣如出一轍。Rey 並非來自麻瓜家庭，事實上她是強大巫師的後裔。她的祖父Obi-Wan Kenobi曾傾盡所能地教導Luke Skywalker，亦即現任霍格華茲校長。而Skywalker被公認為世上最強大的巫師。能擁有這樣的傳承自然是備受期待的。

   

但是Rey 並不是回去當學生，而是回學校當教授的。

   

魔法部長Leia Organa Solo曾請Rey 來到她辦公室討論這個工作機會。巫師世界已經回歸和平了四年，Rey 作為正氣師的勤務大幅減少。後續的清掃取得極大的成效，犯下叛國罪刑的人們也獲得應有的審判。現在是時候好好休息了，Organa Solo決定為Rey 提供一個機會。

 

「霍格華茲黑魔法防禦術教師的職位有空缺。」較年長的女人對Rey 解釋道。

 

「若能派遣一位有經驗的正氣師去教導學生，對我們來說會是個明智的抉擇。而我了解霍格華茲在你心中的地位。」

 

「但是我實在是太年輕了。」Rey 驚訝道。

 

「真要說的話，你的經歷、那些曾經面臨的問題，都使你成為教導年輕一代如何去面對那些情況的最佳人選。」Organa Solo近乎悲傷的說道。

  

 

是時候上車了，這輛紅色的蒸汽火車每次都能讓她驚豔的說不出話。

 

她尋到一間空包廂，把BB8的籠子放在隔壁的座位上（她不想把他塞進行李車廂裡），等待火車駛離月台。她望著窗外，看著數百位父母瘋狂地揮舞著雙手與他們的孩子道別。從未有人與她揮手道別。她別過臉並離開窗邊。

    

自魔法部之役與Snoke爵士之死以來已過了四年。這是他們奮力贏得的四年和平時光。那些對麻瓜後裔的迫害已結束。然而有時Rey 仍然困惑這樣的戰爭是否有真正結束的一天。

 

Rey 期望Finn也能在這。自從他們在火車上相遇以來，他就是她最好的朋友，而他早就在霍格華茲裡做了兩年的變形學教師。他一聽到Rey要來，還會和他以及他們另一位最好的朋友Poe一起住在霍格華茲裡就一直很興奮。Poe 並沒有和他們一起上學，他比他們大了10歲。他們是去看魁地奇世界盃時遇見他，當時他正服役於*迪卡摧毀者隊。他被譽為史上最好的搜捕手之一，但是直到他幫助Finn和Rey完成他們的使命擊倒Snoke後，他和她的名聲才真正引起世人的注目。他是最好的掃帚飛行員，但他是更厲害的鬥士和忠誠的朋友。他從職業魁地奇退休後成為霍格華茲的飛行課教師、魁地奇裁判和教練。因此黃金三人組（報紙幫他們冠的名號）團聚了。

   

Rey笑了起來，想起這些令她開心。

   

霍格華茲一直是她的家，而男孩們則是她的家人。Rey懷疑Leia Organa Solo早就知道這一切才會推薦她回來。Rey熱愛著正氣師的職責和伴隨而來的冒險氣息，但是當她需要在榮耀和老家之間做選擇時，霍格華茲總是勝利的一方。

   

高錐客啊!她想念它。她想念宿舍的高塔、走廊上的鬼魂們、會說話的畫像、學院間的競爭（葛萊芬多的驕傲讓她深信獅院每次都能打敗蛇院），和那份只能在閃耀著繁星、被施了魔法的大廳天花板下尋得的歸屬感。

但是她的家卻替她的對手提供庇護。這小小的想法讓Rey產生更多不滿的情緒。

   

魔法部長的兒子與食死徒有所牽連。他的背叛動搖了巫師界的核心，而他的母親首當其衝。

  

他們初次見面的那晚堪稱是Rey 人生中最糟的時刻之一。Leia Organa Solo與她的兄弟Skywalker教授都是純血種，但她嫁給了一個麻瓜。Han Solo沒有魔法才能，但他確實是個有魅力的人，也許還是個騙徒兼流氓。總之有時候他能在魔法部裡派上用場。他對魔法世界了解不少，儘管他起初以為魔法不過是個童話故事。他總能巧妙地想出些棒透了的主意，因為他在抵抗軍的付出，他成為唯一一個納入〈保密法〉保護的麻瓜。Rey喜歡他，甘願為他付出。他曾是她一直嚮往擁有的父親。

但是對Kylo Ren這樣的純血主義者來說，麻瓜是令人厭惡又異常的。而許多人相信這是他弒父的主因。

   

Rey皺起眉頭，試著看向窗外不斷向後退去的鄉村景象，火車終於啟程了。

   

她和Finn目睹了一切。當他父親因為索命咒的衝擊而倒下時，那個混蛋眼中還掛著淚。在做了這樣的事情之後，他還有什麼權利哭泣?

   

Finn施展了各種惡咒攻擊他，卻反被擊敗了。倒是Rey的攻擊造成了大部分的傷害。那一瞬間她的悲傷使她變得強大，而她對他造成的傷害，足夠清楚地表達了自己的觀點。

他臉上那道分隔他面容的疤痕，在他們下次見面時變得更明顯了。

 

Poe, Finn 和 Rey雖然被稱作黃金三人組，但是Snoke並不是們解決掉的。Ren才是。

 

這功績讓他獲得了緩刑免於待在阿茲卡班裡。在他叔叔的監護下，他活用自己魔藥大師的知識留在霍格沃茨裡。這讓Rey覺得自己都要氣得冒煙了。

 

自那之後，他從未離開城堡也沒被拍過照片。

Rey直起身子轉頭對BB8微笑。他別想摧毀她追求幸福的機會。她是一個女巫，施展惡咒的能力和其他人一樣好。這個念頭伴著她度過剩下的旅程。

*迪卡摧毀者隊：迪卡（D'Qar）是位於外層區域的行星。在新共和國形成後的30年，這個星球成為抵抗勢力的基地。抵抗勢力由Leia Organa領導，該組織以對抗繼承銀河帝國的組織—第一軍團為目的。

   

* * *

   

她一下火車便搭上通往城堡的馬車。儘管車外的雨勢非常驚人，但她還是將頭伸出窗外以便欣賞霍格華茲壯麗的美景。她臉上的笑容之大，扯的她臉頰都生疼。

   

Finn和Poe正在大門口等著，她連放下手提箱的時間都沒有就被兩個男孩抱個滿懷。

   

「*花生米! 你來了」Finn驚呼道。Rey咯咯地笑了起來。雖然她一直恨這個名字，但現在聽起來卻非常悅耳。

「終於。還以為你永遠不會加入我們了。」Poe調笑著。

「總要等待一個適合的位子阿。」Rey聳聳肩說。大廳還是老樣子，哦，回來真好。

   

BB8和她的行李已被分別送進貓頭鷹屋和她新的住所裡。另一邊Poe和Finn則帶領她走側門進入大廳，這樣不用走太遠就能到達主桌。

 

桌子兩側坐滿了教師，舊雨新知都欣喜地和她打招呼。Rey 特別高興能見到卡納塔教授，她是老占卜學教師也是雷文克勞的院長。這個矮個子女人一直是她最喜歡的老師之一，儘管她選擇的科目都和她的課程沒什麼關聯。獵場看守丘巴卡也很高興看到她回來。呃，她認為他是如此。並不是想要辯解，但武技族（一種能融入社會的稀有種狼人，他們由於缺乏侵略性，只有在受到攻擊時才會給予反擊）真的不容易理解。Skywalker教授站在台前等待每位學生入座，以及一年級生進場參加分類儀式。他轉向Rey躬身致意，她則點頭回應。

 

「他」一到場，Rey便瞬間忘了來時的不安。

 

他也和她先前一樣從側門進來，Rey立刻回過頭看他。

 

某種程度上他走路的方式令她著迷。那優雅而自信的步伐和偶爾會有的駝背姿勢相矛盾，就好像他試圖隱藏自己的身高一樣。他只穿黑色裝束。考慮到他是史萊哲林的院長卻連綠色也不穿，讓這件事更奇怪。他蜷曲在臉旁的長髮，豐厚的嘴唇和顯眼的長鼻子，讓他有一種高貴的氣質。

 

Rey 留下的傷疤還在那。和之前紅腫的樣子相比，現在已經轉為粉紅色。Rey即使正在氣頭上，也依然無法忽視他擁有一個高貴的外表。

 

若他來生不是這麼混蛋的話，也許還能稱得上是英俊的。

 

他遠離其他人坐在桌子的盡頭並環顧四周找點喝的，這時他才注意到她的視線。

 

或者更確切的說，是她正嘗試往他的長臉上瞪出一個洞來。

 

他的眼睛睜大了一些，雙手靜止不動，但除此之外他沒有其他反應。沒有恐懼、沒有悔意、沒有尷尬。他只是轉回去看看大廳和正在聚集的學生。

 

Rey 氣得臉都紅了，他毫無反應的表現令人惱怒。他難道沒有絲毫羞恥心嗎?她感覺到一隻手放在她的肩膀上，Finn重新取得她的注意力。

「別指望Ren認得你。他略過我和Poe的表情就好像我們只是水蒸氣一樣。」

「懦夫。」Rey 嘶聲道。

「對，但我們至少不用和他打交道。」Finn安慰的說。

「是阿，不過他說不定得應付應付我。」

 

新生入學儀式開始，Finn慶幸不用繼續探討震懾Kylo Ren的各種好處。Skywalker教授歡迎新生們來到這裡，展開他們令人興奮的新旅程。

「在我們開始之前，」他宣告，「今年我們有些人事上的異動，請容我介紹Kenobi教授，你們新的黑魔法防禦術教師。」

 

Rey害羞地站起身，點頭感謝大廳裡隨之響起的掌聲。在這之中她注意到幾個新生交頭接耳的討論著，視線在她和Ren之間來回掃過。

這也難怪，他們在魔法部的決鬥堪稱傳奇，許多學生都會驚訝於嬌小但是強壯的Rey，竟然能夠在那樣強大又嚇人的巫師臉上劃下傷疤。

而且這說來也不是什麼秘密，Ren這幾年來一直不懈的申請Rey的職位，而如今在眾人面前又一次的輸給了她......

 

Rey將視線瞥向Ren，他的表情看起來緊張不少而且神情閃爍。

 

_很好。我希望這件事能好好的打擊他該死的自尊心。_

 

新生被分類進各個學院後（每次只要有新生進入葛萊分多，Rey 便會鼓掌的特別大聲），盛宴開始。

 

當桌上擺著雞肉，薯條，餡餅，甜食和各種其他的好吃的東西時，Rey興奮的兩眼放光。

 

她幫自己用了塊牛排和一份腰子派，並拒絕往Ren的方向再看一眼。她回家了，什麼都不能毀了這件事。

 

*花生米：用來形容矮小的人。

  

* * *

 

Rey回到霍格華茲過的第一個禮拜和她想像的一樣好。她在塔裡能使用的空間，包括一個客廳，小廚房，浴室和臥室。每個角落都用猩紅色和金色來裝點，像極了她當時居住的女生宿舍，撲面而來的熟悉感讓她止不住的微笑。BB8也為自己在某扇窗戶上找了個住所，享受著能俯瞰禁忌森林和校園的絕佳視野。

 

蘭多·卡里斯安—葛萊芬多學院的院長帶她了解她的巡邏任務，以及判斷當學生違規時應當給予何種處罰。他是個有魅力的男人，也是Han的老朋友，儘管他們實際上一個是純血種， 另一個則是麻瓜。Rey覺得很有趣的是，Han雖然沒有魔力，但是能智勝任何人。

Rey發現她的第一堂課有點嚴肅，但要拉回學生們的注意力還不是什麼大問題。她擇定的主題—如何偏離昏擊咒還挺受歡迎的。

 

她的確注意到學生們的好奇心。一開始學生們詢問她作為正氣師的職責，接著問她曾進把那些壞蛋送給阿茲卡班，但是話題卻轉到更私人的問題上。

 

「Kenobi教授!」一位葛萊分多的學生問道，「你和Ren教授的體型差距這麼大，在他臉上留疤會不會很困難?

Rey眨了眨眼，措詞嚴厲地要他們翻到課本第94頁。她盯著自己的書頁，克制想要告訴他們實際情況的衝動，因為有了悲傷和憤怒的加持，那一刀就像是切割奶油般輕而易舉地劃下。

 

學生們似乎對她充滿好感，每當他們看見她、Poe與Finn在大廳上碰面共進晚餐，或是悄悄地去觀看魁地奇練習時，都會變得格外興奮。Rey對於飛行掃帚挺在行，但若要給人留下良好的第一印象，她覺得騎著掃帚追逐金探子並不是個明智的選擇。

 

Rey不由自主的注意到一件事：她很少看到Ren出現。他會在早餐和晚餐時間出沒，但那之後他就會返回地窖—他的住所兼授課地點。根據Finn的說法，他總是在熬製些什麼需要高度專注力的東西。

 

她從其他老師和學生那聽到足夠多關於他的傳聞。他是個不好相處的教授，嚴厲又易怒，經常能看到一些一年級生，臉色慘白的離開地窖。

史萊哲林的學生倒是喜歡他、甚至還有些崇拜他，並沒有覺得他挑釁的教學風格有什麼好不安的。大概是因為他比較偏愛他們吧。

 

已經兩個禮拜了，生活多麼的完美。她與Poe和Finn見面、教些學生、看著BB8去獵捕食物，或是再一次的欣賞霍格華茲的美麗。

 

通往葛萊分多宿舍的畫像看守，是她最先造訪的幾處。她想見他很久了。

 

一開始他並沒有認出她，但漸漸地那自大笑容浮現在他臉上。

 

「唷，看看誰來了，你過得如何啊孩子？」

 

Rey用盡了全身的力量不讓自己哭泣，Han Solo 或者如畫像上稱呼的—那個任性的麻瓜，看起來就像還活著一樣真實。油畫被描繪得格外的出色。Skywalker教授一直熱衷於以某種方式向他的姊夫致敬。所以當Han不滅的意識現身於畫像中時，他本人一點都不感到意外。「大部分的人就弄個長凳紀念一下」他向旁邊一臉疑惑的巫師朋友解釋道。但遺憾的是Luke Skywalker 覺得放個木頭凳子和一塊匾額這種方式太無趣了，而且一些純血種的學生也不會明白麻瓜的做法。所以通往入口的門上成為Han待著的地方。最後證明這沒什麼好恐懼的，甚至比他以為的還要好玩。如果他想，他可以橫跨整個城堡在每個畫框裡到處跑，或者是突然去Leia位於魔法部的書房看看，在她進行嚴肅的會議時用荒謬的言論惹惱她。

 

「我很好，你過得如何?」她小聲地說。

 

「還行，謝謝關心，能和用油畫畫出的巫師們一起生活還挺有趣的。不過有些天殺的葛萊分多小毛頭......驕傲又勇敢個鬼，有些看到蜘蛛就被嚇到跑得老遠!」

 

「他們有些還只有12歲! 我們可沒期望現在就能看到戰士的風采。」

 

「這多可惜啊!」Han感嘆著。

 

Rey每天經過時都會停下來與他聊天，有時帶上Poe，有時稍上Finn。  ("你過得好嗎，大人物?" Han戲謔的問候總是讓Rey困惑。讓Finn臉紅。) 她甚至把邱巴卡從禁忌森林裡帶上來，讓他能跟老朋友見見面。以麻瓜來說，Han非常奇特的能理解懂武技族的語言。

 

Rey從沒問過他Kylo是否有上來探望過。那些話題總是被他巧妙的避開，Rey覺得印象深刻的同時又感到難以應付。

 

事後來看，這件事被收拾得太過乾淨，根本無從提起。

   

* * *

 

那是10月的第一個禮拜，Rey急急忙忙的順著三樓階梯往下跑。她和Finn與Poe約好要在丘巴卡的小屋喝茶(梅林啊她希望丘巴卡別想著再下廚一次，他可是都生吃普旺鼠的)。此時她的腳被自己的禮服和長袍絆住，面朝地的就要摔下去了。Rey在休假的時候總是穿著牛仔褲和襯衫，只有在上課時才會穿著正式點。不幸的是她不習慣衣服的擺動規律而絆倒。Rey感覺到自己踉蹌了一下，尖叫的朝著石階倒去。然而就在碰撞即將發生時，她在半空中停了下來。

 

她能感受到減震止速咒的效用。

 

緩緩的她被輕輕的放下，讓她可以坐在台階上。

 

「高錐克阿!就差一點!」Rey笑著說，「真的非常感—」

當她抬頭看清是誰施法時，她的道謝嘎然而止。

 

Kylo將原本對著她的魔杖收回，塞進袍子裡。「你該知道大廳裡是禁止奔跑的吧?」

 

Rey迅速地站起身，幸好有階梯的幫助，讓她在面對他六呎三的身軀時，還有至少四呎的優勢。現在只剩下他們兩個，學生們都去大廳享用晚餐了。

 

「真驚訝你竟然沒乘機讓我摔斷肋骨。」Rey唾棄的啐了一口。「你一定沒少做這種事吧。你要是摔了我是絕對不會救你的。」

 

「你這樣可一點都不高尚阿Kenobi。」Kylo慢條斯理的說，就像早已預期她會有這個反應。「你聽起來......更像是個史萊哲林。」

「我是個葛萊分多你給我記住了。」Rey嗆了過來。

 

「我也天殺的忘不掉。」他兇狠的喊回去。「你會一直頂著那巫師界救世主的光環，而他們竟然連面獎牌都沒給你。」

 

「喔，讓我猜猜，你想要那個頭銜?」Rey冷笑著緩緩下樓，以免再次絆倒。 「看起來沒什麼可能對吧? 就憑你曾經是個食死徒。」

 

「你根本不知道我做了什麼。」他嘶聲道。

「感謝高錐克，我打賭我若是聽了明天絕對吃不下早飯。」

「我剛剛救了你—」

 

「我不需要你的幫助!」Rey大喊道。「你是在這棟城堡裡我最不想依靠的人! 你都能背叛你母親! 你的父—」

「別在我面前提到他!」他怒吼著。

 

「你永遠無法成為比他更好的人。」

「但這幫不了他多少，對嗎?」他用堪稱柔和地語氣殘酷的說，「用眼神逼退指著他的，我的魔杖。」

 

一個毒咒從Rey的魔杖中飛出，她甚至沒意識到自己剛剛做了什麼，Kylo便反射性的擋掉它，動作之快就像是拍飛蒼蠅般自然。

 

Rey的手中發出一道又一道地咒術。他一一抵銷掉並把她的力量推回去。三樓牆上的畫像喧鬧的大喊大叫，有的鼓噪加油，有的胡亂謾罵，他們都忙著觀看年輕的教授們決鬥。

 

Rey發出一道刁鑽的攻擊打在Kylo的手臂上，讓他因疼痛而叫喊出聲。紅色的魔法火焰燒了他的斗篷，露出之下血淋淋的傷口。她的魔力流淌在她體內。她打敗過他第一次，她能再做一遍。

 

然後他發出了一道攻擊，正中她的胸口。她往後滑倒落在石質地板上，魔杖落到了另一邊。現在他正不斷接近。

 

突然間他魔杖的尖端抵住她的脖子。

 

「投降。」他嘶聲道。

 

Rey往上看著他的眼神，想必是純然的厭惡吧。

 

「看在薩拉札的份上，你就投降吧。」他喊道。

 

「不，這次你得和我做個了結。」

 

他的眼裡滿溢著黑暗和憤怒，然而那之中還有一種說不清道不明的情緒。不是痛苦、也許是猶疑不定?或是不情願?

 

但這一切都不重要了，因為他不再立在她面前。一束魔法從走廊下噴射而出把他轟飛撞向牆壁。

 

她奔向她的魔杖，但魔杖卻被施了召喚咒從她手中溜走。Skywalker教授冷漠地接住它。

 

Rey坐在地板上，盯著校長。剛剛的所作所為導致的後果，尖叫著襲向她並讓她覺得難受。

 

「整理一下你們自己的思緒，然後上來我的辦公室，立刻。」

 

Skywalker轉身離開，留下苦著臉爬起來的Ren和處於絕望中的Rey。

    

* * *

 

Rey曾去過Skywalker的辦公室。接任霍格華茲的職位後來過一、兩次。學生時代和Finn一起來這邊站著挨罵的次數，則多到她無從辯解。

 

但她從沒像現在一樣感到如此糟糕和害怕過，她和Ren站在一塊兒，眼前是面容嚴峻的Skywalker教授。

 

「身為一個教授最重要的職責之一，是為學生做好典範。促進學院的融合，讓他們了解一個巫師和女巫該有怎樣的水準。」

 

Ren不發一語。一動也不動。Rey則是絕望的為自己解釋。

 

「教授，我只能向您道歉。我沒想過這樣做的後果—」

 

Skywalker舉起一隻手示意她止住，Ren的嘴巴緊抿著。

 

「這是一個非常嚴重的情況，Kenobi教授。如果有任何一位學生在場，我不得不將你們送上霍格華茲特快車。」

 

Rey覺得自己要暈倒了。不，拜託不要!霍格華茲是她的家，一想到會被驅逐在牆外......她的淚水不自覺得盈滿眼眶。

 

她沒往Kylo的方向看，但他的背脊就像是被電擊般挺直僵硬。

 

「然而，」Skywalker教授繼續說道，「幸運的是，沒有學生目睹你們倆決鬥。而我相信我能說服畫像們酌情處理此事。所以我們不用陷入這令人不快的處境。」

 

Rey幾乎要跪下來，感謝所有聆聽他願望的神靈。

 

「然而，我很清楚」Skywalker教授不容置疑的說，「需要多加留心你們的處境和彼此的關係。你們之前相處的經驗並不愉快，我從一開始就該預見這種情況發生，但我一直希望時間能癒合傷痛。葛萊分多和史萊哲林之間的關係充其量只是有個裂痕，但你們倆個作為他們的代表，如果連你們兩位成年的教授都不能放下過去，那誰還能做到呢?」

 

「這不是魁地奇球場上的爭執，你知道發生了什麼事，你當時也在場啊!」Rey情不自禁的反駁道。

 

Skywalker點了點頭。「確實如此，但我們都已經盡力，也在魔法部尋得各自的命運。這裡畢竟不是阿茲卡班。」

 

年長的男人一邊思考一邊踱步，繞著自己的桌子走了一圈。

 

Kylo 和 Rey 靜靜看著不發一語。

 

「你們身為學生的榜樣，最好的調解辦法便是安排你們作為第一線的老師，即時處理學生的需求。因此我分配給你們的任務是：在今年剩下的時間裡，你們得負責督導留校察看的學生。」

 

Rey驚訝的下巴都要掉下來了。

 

「你說之後幾乎每個晚上只有我們倆待在同一個房間?」Ren艱難的，第一次開口說話。

 

「不會只有你們倆，只有當學生被懲罰的時候，你們才會被要求到場。這將是考驗你們倆學習如何合作的好時機，藉此機會塑造你們成為更好的教育者。」

 

 留校察看的學生通常會被留在地窖裡，由Ren親自處理。他會給學生分配單調的任務，讓他們不得不默默地工作。他們要怎樣做好這件事?不到一個小時前，她還打算在他臉上劃出另一道疤痕呢？

 

「考慮到你今天差一點就失去了工作，我建議你把這件事當作一個機會。或者幸運的逃過一劫。」Skywalker說。

 

「但我們可能會—」]

 

「地窖裡經常有鬼魂出沒。尤達大師傾向於住在那裡，因為潮濕的環境*達戈巴。所以如果他認為你們之中的任何一位處於危險之中，他就會向我報告。」

 

Rey想要爭辯。想要在Ren向她咆嘯時，喊他血腥的謀殺者，然後用自己的大釜猛敲重擊他直到他死透，但要是她被抓住......。她愛她的工作。她不能離開這唯一的、真正的家。沒有下次。

 

「好。」Rey輕聲說道。

 

Skywalker看著他的侄子。 Ren沒有說話，只是點頭表示不滿，讓Rey很想直接往他身上踢。

 

「太棒了!我會讓老師們都知道這個安排。你們從明天晚上就開始吧。」

 

就這樣，他們被打發離開。

 

Rey一到走廊便想轉身離開，但一隻手抓住了她的手臂。

 

Ren的眼眸看起來比以往還要深沉。

 

「再對我發出一道毒咒，我不會給你投降的機會。」他警告著。

 

Rey實際上比她看起來還要強壯，她用力的把手抽回來。

 

「你膽敢再碰我，我會確保你那Skywalker血脈會斷送在我的腳下。」

 

他們互瞪著對方，保證下次一定會給予對方痛苦，而後大步離開。

 

明天對Rey來說會是個活生生的地獄。


	2. 未曾想過的觀點

 Rey第二天一早便過著愁雲慘淡的生活。她在恰當的時間進食，恰當的時間講話，盡可能冷靜地教她的班級。她周圍每個人都表現的很正常，但她注意到旁邊的畫像有的帶著謹慎的眼神，有的則用欽佩的眼神看著她。但也許她只是想太多了。如果沒有意外，應該沒有鬼魂或是學生知道發生了什麼事。所以她目前的處境是安全無虞的。 

 

但她只能把注意力放在今晚七點，和這件事必須承擔的責任。  

 

她把整件事的來龍去脈告訴了Poe 和 Finn(她需要能吐露心聲的人)，那時她坐在自己住處的沙發上，看著Finn來回踱步，而Poe則坐在那邊不知該說什麼好。 

 

「Skywalker不能要求你做這件事!他在想什麼!」Finn語氣強烈的說，「他明明知道你們兩個過去處得很糟。」 

 

「他認為如果強迫我們在人前一起合作，會有助於撫平我們的情緒。」Rey提出。 

 

「那他完全想錯了。」Finn激動地說。「你不能單獨去那裡。」

  

「會有鬼魂在場，還有學生，又不是說他把我們倆鎖在掃帚櫥櫃裡。」Rey試圖表現得樂觀點，雖然他的想法和Finn相同。

 

「我可以變成貓跟你下去?」他提議。

  

「那不會有用，」Poe最後決定插話。「Ren知道你的化獸長什麼樣，大家都知道。那是登記在冊的。」

  

「男孩們，這都是我的錯，我先丟出惡咒的。」Rey嘆了口氣，「現在我必須接受懲罰了。」

  

她會去的，毫無疑問，但還是免不了感到心驚膽顫。

  

她那天晚上吃的不多，現在的她沒有多餘的心力去處理食物，這代表情況真的遭到不行。因為她童年的經歷，她從沒有拒絕過食物。

  

Rey祈禱當天沒有任何學生出現。Skywalker確實說過，若是沒有學生犯錯，他們就不需要待在那兒。但是一張字條被傳了過來，兩個雷文克勞的學生因為練習會引發火災的法術被抓到。她被通知去魔藥學地窖報到。該死的梅林!

  

她拖著步伐和每個擦身而過的鬼魂聊天，試圖找出一個能讓Skywalker教授接受她請假的理由，但沒過多久她就到了門口。

  

她恨死地窖了。這裡就不該拿來上課。冷的凍死人還時不時有滴水聲迴盪著。

  

她挺直背板。這是為了她的生計和家庭。她必須這樣做。

 

Rey走進了魔藥學教室。

*譯者註: 魔藥學教室的BGM[點此](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyYB-txU6Jg)

  

一切都還是她記憶中學生時期的樣子，令人沮喪。這裡沒有自然光，也沒有多少蠟燭。每個木頭長凳的末端都配有一個龐大的鍋釜。教室的最前端則是講台和工作室。一個蝙蝠一樣的身影正埋首其中。

  

他該把頭髮綁起來，當Rey看見他把*纈草種子丟入那鍋冒著泡的混和物裡時，她想著那看起來可不衛生。

  

「請把門關上，Kenobi。溫暖的空氣都要因為你流失了。」

  

Rey雖然照做但甩上門時還是用上不必要的力氣。

  

他攪拌著鍋裡的混和物，最後終於施捨般的瞥了她一眼。「沒想到你會出現。」他沉聲道。

  

「我熱愛我的工作。和我的家庭。我打算維持這一切。」她啐了一口。

   

「好吧，這樣正好! 只要你別老是想著用魔杖扒我的皮剔我的骨，那你可能回過神來就會成為葛萊分多的院長。」

  

如若不是冥冥中自有一股力量，讓這兩位賀夫帕夫的三年級生在此時敲門，他們之間可能會有一場口頭爭執。留校處分的學生。對。首要之務。

  

「你們倆，請坐。」Rey擺出老師的樣子吩咐道。Ren為此嗤之以鼻，毫不意外Rey會有這種轉變。

  

這兩位學生，男孩們，顯然認為午休時段和好朋友一起燒掉天文塔是個不錯的選擇，既能看看新的教授，還能順道來瞧瞧Ren教授。

  

「教授......你們倆......都負責監督留校察看嗎?」其中一個男孩問道。

  

「你說對了，Belemey。」Ren咆哮道。「現在坐下，給我安靜。」

  

Rey掙扎著不要瞪向Ren。顯然身為一個老師，有著徹頭徹尾的混蛋行徑是很合情合理的。

  

兩個男孩坐下後，Ren來到桌前並丟下一箱魔藥標籤。

  

「瓶子需要更換新的標籤。不准用魔法。如果你們今天做不好，就明天回來重頭開始。」

  

Rey請求各路神明保佑他們一次就能成功。

  

男孩們只是開始整理標籤。

  

Ren返回他的大釜前，在裡邊添加了些亞麻籽油。Rey被單獨撇下了。

  

她選擇坐在工作桌前，他的桌子，而後打開她施了魔法的斜肩包，拿出一疊她想要批改的文章。她把它們分類好放在桌上，並回過頭看了一眼Ren的背影。她很想知道他是不是開始熬煮特別複雜的藥水，以便有個正當理由不去理會她。

  

等待午夜的時間是那般漫長彷彿永恆。Rey反覆的盯著幾個句子看，她至少要讀五遍以上才能理解它們的含意。房間裡緊張的氣氛使得工作變得難以忍受。在這五個小時裡唯一發出聲音的就是Ren幾次的咆哮聲。如果他發現兩個男孩正在偷懶或者以任何方式交談，他就會怒吼著『回去工作!』。

  

最終零時已到，他檢查完標籤，發現男孩們的表現令人滿意，便放他們離開了。

 

Rey覺得今晚她得到一次小小的勝利，沒有人在痛苦中死亡。她收拾好自己的文件，把它們分成堆，並折疊好放回斜肩包裡。

  

她不發一語的離開地窖，而Ren也不打算給自己找麻煩的與她道聲晚安。

  

Rey帶著成就感返回居所。她成功了一次，她可以在剩下的幾次裡存活下來。

  

*纈草：或是 Valerian root(纈草根)，是一種自然而且相當溫和的鎮定劑。它是千餘年來的常用草藥，後來移植於中國而成為中藥，普通的中醫書裡不常見。Valerian現在普遍生長於中國各地及台灣、中國東北，人稱「媳婦菜」。

   

* * *

   

于是他們發展出一套相處模式。留校處分的學生走進來，Ren會咆哮著吐出指令給些乏味的任務，然後回去料理他的魔藥或是做些筆記，不理會Rey坐在自己桌前批改她的作業。他們從不交談。

  

他們之間的氛圍總是尷尬又不愉快的（至少她希望他也這麼覺得，她可不想只有自己覺得難受），但整個十月裡，沒有任何毒咒朝著任何方向射出。

  

Skywalker再沒有提過那場讓他們陷入困境的決鬥。但這次在結束每月與Rey的教學計畫討論後，他卻提起了他們的約定。

  

「這些看起來都規劃好了Rey。只要你覺得孩子們都準備好學習護法咒就可以開始執行了。」

  

「他們越早開始學咒語的威力就會越大，遇到困難時才能運用。」Rey勸說著。護法咒是她最喜歡的防禦魔法。她的護法是一隻強壯又驕傲的鷹隼，每次見到它都能感受到心情的平靜，也證明她身為一個女巫的能力。她希望學生們也能有相似的經驗。

   

「很好。」年長者靠坐著椅子，把雙手交叉放在肚皮上。他蓄的鬍子和經常顯露疲憊的眼睛，總是讓他看起來遠比實際年齡還要大。 「現在你和Ren教授相處的如何了？」

  

Rey做了個扭曲的表情說。「一如既往。」

   

「我覺得這樣下去並不樂觀。」Skywalker評論道。

  

「那之後我們就沒決鬥過了。」Rey補充道。

  

「據我了解，你們並不和對方交談。」

   

「這似乎是避免紛爭的最佳選擇。」Rey聳聳肩說。

  

「也是讓你們的關係停滯不前的最好方法。」

  

「教授，」Rey略為惱怒的反駁道，「他殺了自己的父親、你的朋友、我的......」她把剩下的話吞回去。這件事總是刺痛著她。她本來能擁有的，有Han參與的未來。他是能成為她父親般的存在。

  

「我沒有忘記。也很清楚他做了什麼。但和其他世界的規矩一樣，他為自己犯的罪行接受審判。而他確實了結Snoke的生命，他做到我們沒能做到的事。」

  

「所以我該覺得感激嗎?」Rey語氣強烈的說。

  

「也許，但我不抱太大的期望。你把他看得非常糟糕，但你若知道他是如何看待自己的，就知道你的想法根本不算什麼。」

  

Rey覺得她的位子還沒有穩固到能指責老闆過於偏袒他唯一的侄子。

  

所以她選擇抿起嘴巴閉口不談。

  

他們之間本會繼續保持沉默，直到一件令人頭疼的事情發生。

  

一名葛萊分多和一名史萊哲林在大廳入口處大打出手，並判處數週的禁閉處分。

  

Rey很慶幸這兩位學生被處罰時她也在場，因為她確信要不是因為自己也在，Ren一定會偏袒史萊哲林只交給他輕鬆的工作。但她其實一點都不覺得手持刷子刷鍋釜是件簡單的工作。特別是鍋釜裡的溶劑一沾上毛刷就立刻融化掉上面的鬃毛。

  

Rey監督了整個過程（因為她已經完成所有作業的批改），並且時不時的怒斥斯萊哲林的男孩，只因他在過程中偷個懶或者瞪著格蘭芬多男孩。兩個男孩之間總有種敵意，但Rey毫不懷疑史萊哲林是先挑釁的一方，他看起來就一副老子有權利這樣做的跩樣。

  

但當男孩們都離開，Rey正要收拾東西時，整個月的第一次Ren對她說話了。

  

「你不繼續為你的葛萊分多崽子，扮演神仙教母的角色了嗎?」

  

Rey怒瞪回去。「如果這能保護他免於不公平的對待，那麼是的。」

  

「呵，說的你好像就沒有偏見一樣。」Ren嗤笑道。

  

Rey板著一張臉說，「我對學生才沒有偏見! 我不在意他們的出身，不論是來自魔法家庭或是麻瓜家庭—」

  

「不，前提是他們與薩拉札、與史萊哲林無關。」

  

他說的話令她啞口無言。雖然她不願承認，但他說得很有道理。

  

「那是...我沒有—」

  

「不管你同不同意，這就是事實。至少我願意承認我認為葛萊分多不但相當自大，而且有勇無謀。但在你趾高氣昂的數落我之前，想想你和我做的事情有哪裡不同。即使你不願承認，但我們之間的共同點比你想像的還多。」

  

在這場對峙中，Ren不斷靠近他，而Rey拒絕後退一步。結果便是他倆的鼻尖碰在一起，她能感受到他的呼吸落在她的臉頰上令她發癢。她知道此時應該拿出魔杖逼退他，要他滾出她的私人領域。然而奇怪的是，她只感覺到一種興奮感，像是剛喝下一灌強力的興奮藥水。她覺得充滿自信、辯才無礙、且渾身是勁，而這一切只因為她拒絕在與Ren的瞪視中落了下風。

  

Rey還沒整理好思緒，Ren便突然抽身離開地窖。她的胃裡有一種揮之不去的感覺，鼻間彷彿還能聞到著那人身上的氣味。這能證明她剛剛並不是體驗了一場非常逼真的妄想。

  

當天晚上她完全沒有睡好。

  

* * *

  

Rey發現自己隔天大部分的時間(幸好是星期六)都在想Ren對她的指責 。她懷疑自己是否真像她以為的一樣公平，回想起自己的學生們，那些她喜歡的，那些不喜歡的。當她意識到她喜愛的學生大部分都在葛萊分多，而她不喜歡的那些學生通常都穿著綠色時，想著Ren對她的控訴，她感到非常尷尬。

  

Rey能自信地說她從沒有偏袒過任何人，但那顯然有時會被她的個人感受影響。

  

她發現自己不知不覺來到葛萊分多塔，站在麻瓜畫像前。Han停下手中讀著地被畫進人像裡的書（Luke想盡力讓我看起來有點學問，他開玩笑地說），然後抬頭看著她。

  

「嗨，Han。」她愁眉苦展的打了個招呼。

  

「天啊! 在你身上什麼事發生阿，孩子。」他問。

  

「呃...就」她話說的越來越小聲。

  

「我兒子這次又幹了什麼好事?」他認命地問。Rey驚訝地看著他。每次她來拜訪時，他從未向她提過Ren的事。

  

「你怎麼會—」

  

「哦，拜託！」Han嘲笑道。「全校一半的肖像都看見了。Luke雖然能讓他們發誓沉默以對，但他們自己可是最愛講八卦的。」

   

「所以你知道—」

  

「你們倆個被塞在一塊兒，督導那群易受影響的年輕巫師們嗎? 對阿，傳上來了。」

  

Rey把手埋進自己的頭裡。

   

「你可以幫我做一件事嗎?」他試探性地開口。Rey點頭。「試著對他有點耐心，也許客氣點?」

  

「什麼!」Rey不經思考的咆哮出聲。「你怎麼可以，你是所有人中—」

  

「因為他還是我兒子。」

  

「他從未上來看過你。」

  

Han點了點頭，一點都沒有覺得被冒犯。「他沒有。但是他不僅僅是你以為你知道的那個人。」

  

Rey試著要出聲反駁，但是Han這次不讓她插嘴。

  

「如果你想要緬懷我，就試著從他身上找到一些共同點吧，技術上來說他可是一半的我呢。」

  

這句話讓她措手不及。她總是把Ren定義為殺了他父親的男人，她從沒想過他可能是Han遺留在這世上的最後一部分，也是最接近她的人。

  

她不確定這個認知能否解決目前的困境，或者只是讓它變得更糟。

  

* * *

  

突然的兩位教授的關係有了緩解的契機。兩名葛萊分多被抓到對著一名斯萊哲林女孩施展惡咒。 Ren目擊到一切，並扣了葛萊分多每人各十分。兩位學生看向Rey尋求幫助時，她無動於衷。

  

「你們聽到Ren教授說的話了，今晚七點來地窖報到開始你們的禁閉處分。」

  

Ren為此多看了她一眼。顯然他沒想到能與她取得任何程度的共識，但他也沒打算爭辯。兩個葛萊分多學生看起來嚇傻了。Rey覺得這證明她確實對她學院的學生太好了。嗯，今後不會了。

  

Ren等到學生走到聽不見的距離時才說。

 

「我沒想過你會支持我的決定。」

   

「如果沒有其他意外，我們還需要擔任教育者一起工作。」Rey一本正經地說。她沒有看著他，她擔心會在他臉上看到Han的輪廓和那英挺的鼻子。

  

Ren不發一語，他似乎不知道該說什麼好。

  

禁閉處分的時間依然在沉默且不愉快中渡過，但他們之間的氛圍似乎不再那麼劍拔弩張。也許是因為Rey選擇稍微寬容的對待他，又或者是因為從鍋釜裡飄出的鎮靜煙霧終於對她產生了影響。

   

漸漸地她發現Ren總是獨來獨往，這件事令她覺得有趣。起先她以為他只是不和Poe與Finn說話，因為他討厭他們。但並不是這樣。他盡量避免和任何人交談。

  

十一月中的某個清晨，Rey把一封信放入BB8的喙裡，令牠前往部長辦公室。

  

「你到了Organo Solo部長的辦公室後，需要在那待個一、兩天。」她提醒著她的寵物，「還有這次不准咬C3-PO。」

  

C3-PO是Organo Solo部長的貓，它有著金黃色的毛皮，而且喜歡在每個地方都蹭一下。牠常常讓她絆倒，但這並不表示她希望自己自以為是的寵物去攻擊牠。

  

Rey把窗戶打開，看著她的貓頭鷹飛過城堡屋簷。在她正要關上窗戶時，視線突然瞥到一個身影。

  

在清晨的這個時段，幾乎沒有人會出現。儘管那人穿著一身黑，但Ren壯碩的身形非常獨特，她一下就認出來了。

  

他在庭院裡走著，往魁地奇球場的方向而去。

  

Rey有一搭沒一搭的想著他可能要去的地方，最後心中的懷疑還是贏過了Han請她有點耐心對待他的話語。

她三步併兩步的下樓，經過大廳來到院子裡。她穿著一件舊T恤、牛仔褲，外加一件破舊的夾克，看起來一點都不像一個強大的女巫。困窘的是即使是在麻瓜世界，她買酒時還是需要出示身分證。

   

她將魔杖緊緊的握在身邊。他的跨步之大讓她好不容易才趕上他。她在他身後大約十步的距離遠遠的跟著。

  

一個空蕩蕩的魁地奇球場，想想就覺得詭異又不自然。那天早晨的霧氣又特別濃厚，氣溫也冷冽的刺痛著Rey的臉頰。

  

Ren來到球場的正中央舉起魔杖。Rey也屏住呼吸的抓住自己的魔杖。他會施展黑魔標記嗎？他還有和那些食死人聯絡嗎?如果到時她被迫使用索命咒攻擊，部長會原諒她嗎？她從沒這樣做過，但她知道有些時候確實別無選擇。

  

當一串銀色的魔法從他的魔杖中噴發而出時，Rey臉上驚訝的表情清晰可見。

  

這咒語她到哪都認得出來!  這是護法咒!

   

起初她拒絕相信她看到了什麼，因為這不可能，這沒道理!

  

這絕對是隻鳳凰。或是一隻獵鷹，反正絕對不會是......

  

但不，事實擺在眼前。

 

 

 

他的護法型態是一隻鷹隼。

 

他有著和她一模一樣的護法。


	3. 舞不達意

這肯定是場精彩的比賽。蛇院對上獅院。在所有的學院中，這對勁敵總是確保在場上使出各種下三濫的手段。這讓Poe必須在前ㄧ天早早入眠，以維持當天長時間的高度專注力。他不能擔任這場比賽的裁判 (他曾經是名葛萊分多，或多或少都會有點偏頗 )。有時賀夫帕夫的院長Pava教授在判決得時候會詢問Poe的意見。她是個優秀的掃帚飛行員，但連她也無法顧及所有的細節。

 

Poe卻可以，他當然行，他的掃帚和魁地奇技巧都是數一數二的優秀。在迪卡摧毀者隊時那段風光的日子裡，他贏得的金加隆就是最好的證明。

 

學生們在看台上興奮不已，就連教授們也像下了賭注般激動。

 

Rey和其他教授坐在同一個看台裡，但她就像沉在水底般，幾乎沒聽到或注意到任何事。

  


每次她的視線落在場上，就會看見那個銀色鷹隼的影子，想起她在那個清晨那片濃霧裡看到的事。這讓她轉頭看向看台另一邊穿著一身黑的男人。她的鎖心術足夠強大，讓她不必擔心會因為思考得太大聲而被他發現。雖然一部分的她渴望他能發現。

 

希望他環顧四週，注意到她的視線，對上她的眼睛，並知道一切。

 

Rey吞了一大口奶油啤酒，這是Finn讓家庭小精靈私釀的。

  


這太荒謬了，她嚴厲地譴責自己，她在為不重要的事傷腦筋。世界上動物的數量就那麼多，他們之中一定有重疊的部分。 梅林阿，Finn的護法是隻貓，而食死徒Armitage Hux也是如此。保守地說，這也只能代表他們都是貓科動物愛好者。

 

Han Solo是她嚮往的父親形象，他是Ren的親生父親。一個巧合。一個......非常....合理的......

 

但不，她知道不是。

 

護法的型態代表著你的本質，你內心真實的獸化樣貌。

  


如果他們有著同樣動物型態的護法，這證明Skywalker說中了，他們的個性非常相似。

 

Rey比別人都要清楚這個理論。

 

如果你的護法和其他人的配成對......那便可能是命中注定。你和那人會是一體兩面....她的.....

 

Rey把頭往後仰，大口大口地喝著啤酒。

 

這不可能。

  


「天啊，花生米，你有這麼渴嗎?」

 

Rey試著對坐在身旁的Finn微笑，但看起來更像扯了個苦瓜臉。

 

「能喝幾杯總是好的。」她胡謅了幾句。

 

「你還好嗎?」Finn關切的看著她，「你今天表現得很安靜阿。有點心不在焉的。」

 

「謝謝關心。」Rey回覆道。「我只是累了，昨天批改太多的作業。」

 

「別努力過了頭。Skywalker並不需要你為工作這樣鞭策你自己。」他的視線回到了球場上。球員們此時魚貫的進入場中。

 

顯然地這是場很棒的對決。Rey盡她所能地觀賞比賽，卻不能確切地說出她到底看了些什麼。

 

Ren的一舉一動都被她一一記錄下來。當史萊哲林得分時，他輕拍的雙手。他特有的把頭髮往後梳的習慣。以及他明顯疏遠任何一個老師的座位。孤獨。永遠孤立著。

 

如果她還是那晚在霍格華茲飯廳見到他時的女孩，她也會為他的孤單喝采。

 

現在的她，只覺得內心有種異樣的感受：想要填補裂痕的衝動。

 

葛萊分多獲得了勝利。史萊哲林毫無疑問地也打了場勢均力敵的比賽。她和Finn一起慶賀著。她希望她並沒有把心中那份恍惚和空虛表現出來。

  


* * *

  


 

Rey發現十一月的最後幾週仍然過得很煎熬，她仍然被迫與違反規則的學生和她的剋星度過一整晚。

 

儘管她的確想要好好了解這個男人，就算只能好好研究他的護法，但她發現習慣實在難改。她不知道該如何套出他的話，而不是又引發一個讓雙方見血的衝突。

 

他是在各方各面都與她極為相似的男人(明顯的)，她完全不知道該怎麼接近他。

 

她想著鷹隼所代表的特質。擁有者通常會走向極端，也是象徵意義上的傳信者。她覺得自己所代表的信念是寬容與光明，只可惜他傳遞的信念與她徹底相反。

 

第一次嘗試接觸他的舉動是場災難，但那是因為她想要偷吃步。

 

她自認在施展破心術上頗有天份，所以在他們一同監督一群被罰留校察看的史萊哲林三年級生時，她放下手中的羽毛筆而後對著熬製魔藥的他施展了咒語。

  


一開始她以為自己生疏了，因為她沒有感知到任何事，連他心靈的一角都沒碰到。

  


她持續地往前探查直到額頭上浮現了汗水。她懂了：他的鎖心術技能太強大，他甚至沒費心去管就能把她擋在外面。

  


Rey本該覺得敬佩，甚至是覺得驚艷的，但一陣不滿的情緒襲向了她。

  


她繼續批改著手中的作業，把讀心的事拋在腦後。

  


可悲的是，這件事果然不會被輕易放過。

  


正當學生離開教室，她也開始收拾物品時，使用破心術的後果隨之而來。

  


「你知道，如果你有什麼問題，你可以也許......開口問?窺探別人的心思可不禮貌，你懂嗎?」

  


Rey因為他說的話而僵住了。Ren的雙眼雖然冷酷卻一點都不覺得意外。

 

不知怎麼地，這眼神刺痛了Rey。

  


然而當Rey覺得受到威脅時，她便會反擊，這是大家都知道的事。

 

「憑什麼?你有什麼見不得人的秘密嗎?」

 

這話薄弱的連她自己都覺得心虛。

 

「你想從我這知道些什麼?」他近乎平靜的說。

 

Rey確實有想過對他說出實情，但她的葛萊分多勇氣這次卻沒發揮作用。這是因為整件事對她自己來說都荒謬至極，更遑論是別人。

 

「說的好像我能相信你說的任何事一樣。」Rey喃喃自語著。

 

「所以打探我的腦袋就是你另一種選擇?」Ren調侃道。

 

「就你那扭曲的原則，我就不信你沒做過更糟的事。」Rey回嘴說。

 

Ren的臉色垮了下來。「我們在戰爭裡都做過令人不悅的事。」

 

「你遠勝其他人。」

 

Ren撇開視線。她知道他想起他們第一次見面時的事。

 

在魔法部之役發生前，她曾經被抓到並囚禁在其中一間牢房裡。Poe和Finn那時也被抓了。每個食死徒負責拷問一個俘虜。

  


Poe和Finn分別被Armitage Hux和Phasma Lestrange用酷刑咒折磨。

  


Kylo Ren則是負責她的食死徒。

  


Rey當時嚇壞了。她聽見Poe和Finn痛苦的喊叫聲從遙遠的其他牢房裡傳過來，她不知道自己將會碰到什麼事。

  


所以當她與這個男人面對面時，她是感到困惑的。他蒼白又長著雀斑的臉上有著近似悲傷的情緒。

  


他一點都不像她想像的任何一個模樣。莊嚴而肅穆但是卻不暴力。他一直沒有念出酷刑咒的咒文，而是使出了破心術。

  


當他走入Rey的思緒時，她能感受到淚水盈滿了她的眼眶。他看到她待在麻瓜寄養家庭時，那孤苦無依的童年。他看到她害怕著十一歲時知曉的美麗新世界會消失在黑暗中。他也看到她無止盡的想望，希望有一天生下她的母親會健康的回來找她，並認識她的小女孩。

  


毫無意義又可憐的希望和夢想。但這是 _她的_ 希望和夢想。

 

他看見了自己的弱點，當Rey意識到這一點時一陣怒火席捲了她。他眼中的憐憫與感同身受更是令她無法接受。

  


她把他推了回去。推得遠遠的。推進他的腦海裡。

  


她看見一個短暫而稍縱即逝的片段，但是和她的一樣充滿黑暗和不快樂。

 

那是一股情緒，揉合了責任感、絕望、憤怒、孤獨和痛苦。

  


他需要證明自己。就像在他之前的Darth Vader一樣。

 

Vader閣下是Leia Organa Solo的父親，也是在Snoke爵士崛起前，有史以來最強大的黑巫師。他是能左右第一次巫師大戰的關鍵人物。

 

她在能繼續探查他的思緒之前，便被他揪住趕出來了。他瞧著她的眼神充滿著敬畏，他幾乎是恐懼的望著她。

  


而後他把她一個人留在牢房裡。她乘機逃脫，把Finn和Poe也救出來以便返回抵抗勢力組織。然後她看著一道綠光把她視為父親的男人擊倒。

 

而她那點剛對他產生的一點理解，也同Han眼中的神采一併消逝了。

Ren拿起自己的東西並對著她吼道。

 

「離我的腦子遠點。我便不會受不住誘惑的進入你腦裡看看。」

 

他如疾風般的離開，黑袍翻飛在身後，徒留Rey為自己愚蠢的舉動羞愧自責。

  


* * *

十二月如浴火重生的鳳凰般翩然而至，聖誕節的慶祝活動開始佔據城堡的各個角落。Rey心情好的看著冬青木攀在那時不時移動的階梯上，所經之處留下各種痕跡。槲寄生也一個個從每個人的頭頂上蹦出。就連大廳裡閃耀著星星的景色也轉為下著雪的夜空。

 

今年的聖誕節比往年更讓學生們興奮。某天晚餐時Skywalker教授向早就激動不已的學生宣布，「在德姆蘭學院與卡斯特羅布舍等魔法學校舉辦的耶誕舞會非常成功，因此霍格華茲也將展現有我們特色的舞會」。

  


令Rey吃驚的是，有不少女孩為了這件事興奮地失去理智。Rey十四歲的時候幸運地擁有自己的聖誕舞會。Skywalker那時試圖在局勢還不是太壞前，把霍格華茲純真的情懷帶回來。Rey不記得當初有為了要穿什麼精心挑選的禮服而苦惱。不過她和那些女孩從來就不一樣。

  


她記得自己和當時和葛萊分多的院長Mon Mathma起了激烈的口角，關於為什麼她不能穿牛仔褲去舞會。

 

最後她設法從Milkins夫人那裡撿了一件衣服，整夜跟Finn跳著奇奇怪怪的舞蹈。這很有趣，但和其他女孩想像過的，那種會成為年少時期的決定性時刻可差地遠了。

 

當老師至少還有另一個好處：不需要特別打扮。

 

Rey看著城堡變化成聖誕節卡片上那種華麗的模樣後，又把注意力放回自己的問題上。

 

Ren不再看著她了。之前他還會用輕蔑的表情看著她（或者只是拒絕在臉上顯露任何表情而已），但他現在完完全全避開她，就好像她是什麼毒蛇猛獸。接著他會在監督留校察看時，釀造複雜的令人難以置信的魔藥水，並將懲罰學生的責任留給她。

 

Rey為這個現況感到氣憤，但她很快就找到其他事情來轉移她的注意力：勾針編織。

 

為了聖誕佳節學生們早早的交出所有的報告，她將它們迅速批改完成後，卻不知道多出來的這段時間該怎麼與Ren單獨相處。所以她想著拿起勾針打發時間也是一樣的。

 

在Rey意識到自己是女巫之前，她一直住在寄養中心裡。Unkar Plutt是當地一位廢料收集場工人，只要能獲得值錢的零件，他會付錢給任何人，即便交易對象只是一名孩子他也不會拒絕。十一歲那年Rey其實已經擬好出走的計畫了，她極盡所能地存錢以便能盡快獨立生活。所以每天放學後，她都會去拾取仍可使用的物品，清洗它們直到雙手因磨損而流血。儘管Plutt是個騙子，吝嗇的不會給她多於五鎊的酬勞；但他仍然是個商人，每天的五鎊都讓她更接近自由。

 

   當Skywalker來找她時，她已經存了大約一百英鎊。縱然與Kenobi在古靈閣金庫的財產相比根本是杯水車薪，但是Rey還是把這些麻瓜的錢幣存在罐裡，提醒著自己離目標有多近。事實上她沒怎麼動過放在古靈閣的金錢，她害怕某一天它會突然消失在她的生活裡。她還是個女孩時也不是真的窮到買不起寵物，只是她對於花錢的恐懼，讓她不買必需品以外的東西。  

 

  這種恐懼從未離開過她

  


  Rey習慣讓自己的雙手忙碌，所以當她無法在這找尋到機械零件時，她頓時慌亂得彷彿失去了至親。為此，她向Kanata教授學習如何用羊毛製作東西。她閒不下來的雙手終於又有了用處。她學會了憑空創造東西的方法。

 

  看在Rey眼裡，勾針編織神奇的像是一種魔法。

 

這次被留校察看的是兩個賀夫帕夫女孩，她們覺得把未成熟的曼德拉草丟進院子裡會是個有趣的惡作劇。Rey拿出她的毛衣針與紅色毛線球來打發監督學生的時間。她千叮嚀萬交代的叫Poe戴一條圍巾，但他就是不理，所以她決定自己織一條了事。

 

Ren則是利用那天晚上批改作業，但根據Rey的觀察，從他邊劃掉字句邊念著「白癡」的頻率來判斷，她能預見學生們肯定不會為自己的成績感到高興。

 

Rey分出些心思在手中規律的工作上。

 

在線頭處繞上一圈，讓毛線穿過毛衣針再繞一圈，重複著這樣的動作，直到手裡的毛線用盡。

 

她抬頭確認一下學生的狀況。

  


其中一個害羞的女孩有著一頭金髮，長得挺漂亮的，她似乎不斷地看著Ren。起初Rey以為她是因為害怕與Ren待在同一間教室，畢竟他可是出了名的嚇人。

但是隨著時間的推移，Rey注意到有些事情不太對勁。女孩們的臉色通紅，那女孩更是直勾勾的盯著Ren。

 

Rey差點漏算了一針，那女孩......她迷戀上他了!

  


Rey一臉不可置信地望著Ren的側臉。

 

他這樣名聲掃地的男人，到底是怎麼吸引到這些小女生的?

  


 

呃，喔，她好像自己就有答案了。

Rey不得不承認，Ren雖然不是那種典型的帥哥，但他自有一種吸引人的光環，即使臉上被刻上長的分割面容的粉紅色疤痕，也沒有讓他棱角分明的臉變得可憎幾分。他黑色的雙眼可以稱之為深情，而他的嘴唇看起來柔軟又性感......

Rey這次真漏了一針。Ren並不吸引人。她現在只是工作過了頭，受女孩們的心情影響!

 

夜晚來到了盡頭，女孩們離開了房間。那個金髮的女孩臨走前還轉過頭看著他，但他既沒注意到也沒發現什麼異狀。Rey皺起眉頭，表情也嚴峻了起來。

  
「梅林在上啊，你到底在做什麼?」教室裡剩下他們兩人時，他率先開口。  
Rey嚇得臉色發白並困惑著。難道他注意到自己心情不好，或是其他女孩的注視了

?

  
「什麼?」

  
「那個該死的彈指聲.......那個樂器。」

  
Rey困惑的皺起眉頭，直到她意識到Ren在問她編織的事。

  
「這是毛衣針，我在織圍巾。」

  
「為什麼?」

  
「為什麼不?」

  
Ren一臉狐疑地看著毛衣針。也對，他們挺鋒利的。

  


「你不能施個法讓它們替你編織嗎?這幾個小時裡，我只聽到不間斷的喀嚓聲。」

  
「我能，但我不想讓我的手閒著。我有雙停不下來的手。」

  
Rey突然意識到這是他們接觸以來最和平的談話，但它沒有持續太久。Ren離去前又看了一眼她的針，嘴裡喃喃著「麻瓜愛好」而後大步走出地窖。

  


* * *

  


現在正是聖誕節氣息正濃的時候，Rey從魔法手提箱裡拖出了一整盒裝飾品。她從家庭小精靈那得到了一棵樹，但堅持不要用魔法裝飾它。有些時候如果使用魔法代勞，就失去其中的醍醐味了。她將紅色和金色的裝飾品一一擺放在樹枝上，Rey覺得這樣更能讓她體會到聖誕節的精神。

  
多虧了Lando Calrissian精湛的施法技巧，葛萊分多塔被裝飾得很漂亮。他甚至在門口的《任性的麻瓜》畫像上也添了個花環，擺上槲寄生。

  
兩天半後Han終於受不了這些裝飾，央求著Rey把這些魔法通通撤掉。

  
「如果再讓我看到一對青春期的情侶，遵循『傳統』在我面前互抹口水，我就把這個困住我的漂亮水彩畫框吐得亂七八糟。」

  


Lando花了一點時間才把法術撤掉。顯然Han因為這件事被惹毛了，而這是他的一個小小的報復。

  
即使是史萊哲林也沉浸在聖誕節的氣氛中，儘管他們的穿著和裝飾還是以綠色和黑色為主，但那種鬱抑的喜悅卻自成一格。

  
唯一沒被聖誕節氣氛感染的一處，便是地窖裡的魔藥學教室。

  
而Skywalker教授則透露這並不是什麼稀罕的事。

  
「Kylo其實對聖誕節很反感，他並不喜歡這樣強迫性的節日。」

  
這不是什麼令人驚訝的事，而Rey也的確沒有覺得驚訝，但她發現自己為此感到傷心。

  
當他們在監督兩名在半夜偷跑下床的葛萊分多一年級生時，她悄悄的詢問他。

  
「你聖誕節通常還會待在城堡裡嗎?」Rey自己會留下，僅Finn和Poe有邀請她一起去住活米村，但Rey知道他們其實只是說些客套話。

  
Finn和Poe相處得比以前還要親密，Rey曾經好奇過為什麼，但是不論他們之間萌發的是哪種情愫，她都不想介入其中。最後決定讓他們自行摸索，等他們有結論了在跟她說。

  
「是。」他停頓了一陣子後說。

  
「你不想見見你的母親嗎?」

  
「沒特別想。」他在新研製的魔藥裡加入蝙蝠崽時，用了過多的力道。

  
「她會很想見你的。」Rey曾經在魔法部長的眼裡瞧見那份長別離的痛苦。她從未明白她為何如此渴望見到那傷害她的兒子。但Rey不知道做一個母親是什麼感受，也許母親真的是會為孩子付出一切。

  
「不，她真的不會。」

  
話題因為這句話而結束了。

  
隔天晚上，Rey為了裝飾大廳來到了儲藏室，她需要多找些槲寄生漿果，而大家都知道Ren的櫃子裡什麼材料都有。

  
在搜尋的過程中，她突然瞥到一整排的魔藥瓶罐，裡面似乎都是一模一樣的藥水。她拿起其中一罐仔細端詳，發現上面有著Ren的斜體筆跡。

  
 _無夢安睡劑_ _。_

 

架上至少放了有30瓶。

  
Rey困惑得檢查手中的瓶子，直到一個聲音打破她的沉思。

  
「需要我幫忙嗎，Kenobi教授?」

  
Ren的聲音差點讓她摔了瓶子。他巨大的身影擋住了門口的所有光線，她感覺自己像是被困在儲藏室的櫥櫃裡。

  
「我......我需要槲寄生漿果。裝扮聖誕舞會大廳要用的。」

  
Ren抬起一邊的眉毛說，「我很肯定你手上拿得並不是漿果。」

  


Rey皺著眉頭把瓶子放回去。「你為什麼熬製這麼大量的藥水?你是準備用在課堂上嗎?」

  
Ren伸出手越過Rey的頭頂，從她搆不到的架子上拿下一個盒子。她聞到了一股麝香的氣味，迷人的、帶點大地的氣息。他身上的味道。

  
他手裡的盒子有她需要的槲寄生漿果。

  
「不，這些都是我個人的。」

  
Rey幾乎忘了她該接下盒子。他為什麼需要那麼多安睡藥水?

  
「沒有我的允許，不許再擅自翻動我的櫃子。」在離開那個小小的空間前，他提出了警告。她在裡邊待了至少三分鐘，才從剛才的狀態中回過神來。

  


* * *

  


  


最後一週的課程裡平靜無波，因此過了整整一週後，Rey才再次與Ren一同進行留校察看。

  


她的圍巾已經完成的差不多了，也有了不短的長度。圍巾是白蘭地的顏色，以襯托出Poe對葛萊芬多的忠誠。從那之後，她的針頭似乎不再令Ren感到困擾。

  


他們之間的氣氛很奇怪。他們之間的敵意也逐漸減弱。憤怒讓他們都筋疲力盡，而且既然以後都必須一起生活和工作，繼續爭執也沒有什麼意義。每當她想要對他生氣時，她就會想起Han。想起他的輪廓與他父親有多相似。這讓她又把那些惡毒的話給吞回肚裡。

  


如果他們不能友善地對待彼此，至少他們能有禮貌地對待對方。

  


鷹隼是信使的象徵，也許這次他們互相傳遞的訊息是停戰協議，這樣的情況常常發生在聖誕節，即使是在戰爭期間也是如此。

  


最後一次的留校察看裡發生了某些改變。

  


Rey微笑著完成了最後一針。要她自己說的話，圍巾織得非常完美。她正要拿起羽毛筆時卻痛的嘶了一聲。

  


毛衣針不斷摩擦著她手指之間的皮膚，但她太專心於編織上，而沒有注意到手指間漸漸浮出的紅色印痕，一直到現在她拿起別的東西，才知道這有多痛。

  


忙著批閱作業的Ren，此時抬起頭來發現那片磨損的肌膚變得更為艷紅。

  


「教授，你還好嗎？」James Tublery問道。他是即將畢業的雷文克勞學生，被抓到和女朋友在三樓胡搞瞎搞而被處罰。希望留校處分能稍微冷卻一下他們的熱情。

  


「沒你的事，Tublery!」Ren咆哮道。Rey本想勸說Ren幾句，卻發現他正往儲藏室的方向前進。「跟我來，Kenobi。」

  


Rey儘管不太情願，但還是跟了上去。

  


有他在的儲藏室總是顯得狹小。有他在的房間看起來都小多了。

  


她這次就站在門口，不想再有被困住的感覺。Ren爬上階梯，從架子的最上層拿出了個罐子。透明的罐子裡是藍色的藥膏。他檢查了一下罐子，而後優雅的滑下梯子。Rey覺得這個動作令人欽佩的同時又感到局促不安。

  


「把你的手給我。」

  


「我沒事，這只是磨破皮了，我塗點軟膏就—」

  


「別再執著那些麻瓜的怪癖了，如果你對那些毛衣針用魔法就—」

  


「—那不一樣。在過程中付出的汗水和心血，會讓禮物變得意義非凡。」

  


Ren就那樣盯著她，不知道是否該嘲笑她的天真，還是欣賞這份情懷。無論他有什麼感觸，他最後打了個響指。

  


「手。現在。」

  


Rey繃著一張臉的遞出了自己的手。

  


她的手指看起來好小、好脆弱，好像被他的大手一握就會折了。他的手搞不好能包覆她纖細的後腰。他用手指蘸了些藥膏，開始按摩著她受損的皮膚，讓藥效能滲入其中。

  


Rey無法否認那冰涼的感覺令人愉快，她沒能為此忍住的發出一聲舒適的嘆息。

  


Ren僵住了一下，但很快便繼續手上的動作。

  


腫脹的肌膚在她的眼前開始由紅轉粉、由粉轉白。她磨損、起水泡的手指突然通通治好了。

  


「高錐客啊! 這是什麼東西?」

  


「幾年前我做的肌膚修復萬用膏。」

  


「Kalonia夫人知道這個嗎? 如果她知道一定會不惜代價的討要些放在校醫院的。 」

  


「我沒時間一一回應他們的需求去熬製。」Ren回答，仍然按摩著手指讓膏藥均勻覆蓋其上。

  


「那就把配方給她。」

  


「若不是我去熬製效果會不一樣。」

  


「也是。」

  


一陣麻癢感蔓延到她手臂上。她不確定這是不是萬用膏造成的。

  


Ren停下按摩的動作，但並沒有離開她的手指。他也沒有抬起頭看她。他似乎不知道該怎麼辦才好。

  


Rey緩緩地把手抽出他的掌心，好像幅度在大點就會嚇著他一般。

  


「謝謝。」她小聲地說。

  


「一定是某個很好的人，才會讓你的手指願意為他受傷吧。」他陰沉地說。

  


「蛤?」她笨拙地問。

  


「那條圍巾。」

  


「喔，不，不是這樣。只是給Poe。」

  


「Dameron?」他瞇起了眼睛。

  


「對阿，他每次用掃帚飛行時都沒有為防寒作考量。」

  


「相信他有一大群的粉絲可以用貓頭鷹寄給他一個?」Ren嘖了一聲，把萬用膏放回架子上。

  


「心意比較重要。」Rey辯駁道。

  


「誰說不是呢?」

  


「我確信你會收到一份很不錯的聖誕節禮—」

  


「我不慶祝聖誕節。那沒有什麼好慶祝的。而且我已經有十年沒收過禮物了。」

  


Rey動搖了。他的語氣是憤恨和苛刻的，但是他的眼神......

  


天啊，他們之間的相似點比她想像的還多。

  


他們回到了教室，繼續之前處理的工作。Ren忙著再度嘗試避開Rey，所以他沒看到她拿起魔杖，對著毛料咕噥著咒語......

  


Rey等到學生們離開教室後，大步走向Ren並把圍巾塞給他。

  


「給你。聖誕快樂。」

  


Ren看著手中的圍巾，沒能理解到底發生了什麼事。Rey也說不清楚，但覺得自己就該這麼做。

  


當然，她用了點魔法把白蘭地色的毛料替換成翡翠綠色，但整體上它看起來還是很好看。

  


「什麼?」他囁嚅著。

  


「你就當是個聖誕節禮物。」

  


「我不需要你的同情—」

  


「這不是同情。不然你把這當作是個象徵。每個人都該在聖誕節收到禮物，即使這只是我的手工藝。」

  


她硬是把圍巾推到他手中，最終他收下了。就像從來沒有見過一條圍巾一樣的抱著它。

  


或者像是他從未感受過的善意。

  


他沒有說謝謝。Rey沒有給他這個機會。在他抬頭之前她已經走出房間了。

 

* * *

  


聖誕舞會當天Rey提前結束了課程。一個慷慨的舉動，畢竟大家那一天還有很多事要準備。隔天早上城堡裡大多數的學生和老師就會離開學校，回到各自的家中慶祝聖誕節。更別說有些女生需要花上至少三小時，來打理參加舞會的妝髮。

  
Rey到時會下樓與Finn和Poe會合，如果他們在舞會結束後想要小酌一番的話，她會來上一瓶火燒威士忌。在學生們面前，他們該擺出負責任的端正姿態，但是學生終究會上床睡覺的......。

  


Rey今晚的服裝很端莊，是一件舊款的紅色晚禮服，細腰上還搭配著一條黑色的繫帶。這是她向Pava教授借來的服裝，雖然長了點也樸素了點，但是足夠應付今晚的場合。Rey並不想打扮得絢麗多彩，但她花了些心思在她的頭髮上。她從魔法部長那學到很多髮型和編髮的技巧，包括如何將頭髮整理成包頭後仍然顯得高雅又時尚。當她完成編髮時，她整個人看起來相當亮眼。

  


嗯，這次她有塗點睫毛膏，和她平日的素顏比起來，算是很大的進步了。

  


大廳被裝飾的相當美麗，像是走入一個夢幻的冬日仙境。Skywalker和Calrissian確實知道些能營造出大場面的咒語。

  


學生們的狀態看起來都非常好，女孩們打扮得很美麗，男孩們也穿得很時髦。Finn和Poe穿著他們的長袍，非常帥氣的過來和她打招呼。

  


「聖誕節的奇蹟啊，她穿著裙子!」

  


「我天天穿著連身裙耶。」Rey指出。

  


「你怕Skywalker會不高興而勉強穿的，當然。」Finn同意道，並遞上一杯奶油啤酒。

  


她接過並飲了一大口，順便環顧了下四周。Kanata教授正坐在Chewbacca的肩膀上，以獲得更好的視野。Skywalker 和 Calrissian 正在聊天。而Ren則站在某個遙遠的角落。

  


她笨拙地一口接著一口地喝，然後拿起了新的一杯。

  


Rey不斷想著自己那慷慨地舉動，她沒想過自己竟然會有為他著想的時候。但她確實這樣做了。

  


那天的清晨她往窗外望出去，正巧見到他經過廣場。一抹綠色環繞在他脖子上。Rey沒想到他就那樣大方地把圍巾戴著，更沒想到自己竟為此產生異樣的酥麻感。這一事實令她害怕。

  


他無趣又傲慢的眼神掃過那些正在傻笑的學生。然後他的目光落在了她身上，她很快地轉過頭避開他的視線。

  


Skywalker歡迎在場所有的學生參與，並祝他們聖誕佳節快樂。當第一支舞開始時，Rey自豪地看著每個學院裡的男生與女生級長，跳起傳統的華爾茲。Rey一直很敬佩會跳舞的人。他們自有一種優雅是她沒辦法達到的，她不禁懷疑她和Finn詮釋的《週末夜狂熱》舞步，在當年那場舞會上看起來是多麼的慘不忍睹。

  


Rey就這樣在場外看著直到夜幕低垂。輕快而簡單的旋律繚繞在她耳邊，人們隨著音樂時快時慢的搖擺，一個又一個的舞步展現在她眼前。

  


如果不是Skywalker領著占卜學教授Mara Jade來到了舞台中間，她會就這樣整晚站在場邊。

  


「啊!」Maz高興地說。「到了教師們跳舞的時候了。」小巧的女巫輕推著Chewbacca。「來吧!讓我們看看，*武技人的舞蹈是不是和他們的吼聲一樣厲害。」

  


Chewie翻了個白眼，但仍舊帶著她前往舞池。

  


教師們跳的第一支舞其實挺滑稽的。Poe和Finn跳入舞池開始他們自己風格的探戈時，立刻引發全場的笑聲。

*譯者註：推薦搭配影片<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eomGV4buJzM>

  


Rey邊喝邊笑的在一旁欣賞。她想著也許等等他們其中一人會上來邀請她，一起跳下一支舞。

  


「真是相當陳舊的傳統，對嗎? 要老師們跳舞。」

  


Rey環顧四週，驚訝於Ren是如何無聲無息地穿過整個大廳來到她身邊。他現在正越過她的肩膀看著舞池。

  


Rey嘆了一口氣，而後把視線收回來。「這是個能促進團結的好方法。」

  


「學院之間，或者是人與人之間。」

  


「也許兩者都有?」

  


「啊，這樣的話，我們最好別讓他們失望。」

  


Rey盯著他伸出的手，困惑著他想跟她討要什麼。然後她意識到：他是在邀請她跳舞。

  


她現在看起來一定驚慌地像是頭撞見獵人的母鹿。

  


「我...我不知道怎麼.......」

  


「我會。你只要順著我的引導就好。」

  


下一支舞蹈的音樂響起，不接受任何異議的，Ren一把摟住她的腰，讓她貼近自己。她的手自然地搭上他的，接著下一秒她便被帶領著滑進舞池。雖然她認不出這旋律，但她想自己是不會忘記它了。

*譯者註：搭配音樂[So Close - Enchanted](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zlFuLTNAKw)

  


這是首適合跳華爾滋的曲子，這代表她沒有任何把他拉離開的理由。並不是說她真的有辦法這樣做，他的手牢牢地握住她的，托著她的另一隻手則讓她緊緊靠著他，感受著他黑色服裝下結實的肌肉。

  


她就這樣被困在他和音樂間，臣服在他的意願之下。然而這並沒有引起她的不滿，生平第一次她覺得失控的感覺是如此的暢快，多麼的誘人。恰當。

  


這支舞迫使她全程與他四目交接。不可思議地，她自然而然地知道下一步該踏在哪裡，儘管這是因為他刻意放緩腳步，讓她能簡簡單單得跟上他的步伐。他明明平常都踩著重步走來走去，這樣一個難以相處的人，在舞池裡卻跳的像是個王子般優雅。

  


他是舞池裡的王子，但她也不是什麼弱女子。她是個倖存者，一個鬥士。

  


然而她不想再鬥了。

  


她只想沉浸在這一刻。他緊握著她，像是個視金如命的人，而她就是那鍊金術的秘方。

  


她只想忘記一切的看著他，不去想一旦她承認自己讀懂了那位金髮的賀夫帕夫女孩看著他的眼神，並對他產生相同的情感時，其他人會不會對她失望。

  


她能理解那種想要一一檢視他臉上的雀斑和痣的衝動，想要描繪他尖挺的下巴、強壯的鼻子，和他深情款款的雙眼。

  


音樂最終停下而他們也止住了動作。她並不想移開視線。

  


當那個神祕的氛圍消失時，她看了眼四周。每個人都瞪圓了眼睛，驚訝又不敢置信地望著他們。

  


Rey的臉頰燒了起來，轉身逃離了大廳。

  


踏進下著雪的廣場後，她深呼吸了一口氣以便撫平自己的情緒。

  


她不懂。但她只知道她只是不想懂。

  


*譯者註: Wookies 舞技人 :D


	4. 縱慾于雪

 舞會後的隔天，Rey花了整個早上幫助Finn和Poe收拾行李以便去活米村度假。她答應他們會一起進村，但僅限於看看度假小村的環境，或是去附近的商店逛逛，她還是堅持要留在城堡裡過聖誕節。雖然可能只剩下她一個人，但是在學校裡，她從不覺得孤獨。況且，如果這樣能幫助Poe和Finn早日釐清他們之間的情感，那就再好不過了。

 

 庭院裡熙熙攘攘，學生們都忙著爬上雪橇，載著行李趕著去見他們的家人。朋友之間則互相聊天，保證在接下來的假期裡會保持聯繫。當你還年輕的時候，兩個星期的分離就像永遠，Rey饒有興致的回想著，當時她和Finn在假期裡也經常到英國見面。他的麻瓜家庭不至於遠到讓Rey到不了，而收留她的寄養家庭其實不太在意她跑去哪裡溜達，只要她趕在宵禁前回來，並確保自己沒有被扭送警局就行。

 

就算不為別得，每年的聖誕節大餐比她吃過的所有麻瓜食物都要好。

  

Rey用斗篷裹住自己，等著雪橇載著他們出發。Poe和Finn坐在一旁有說有笑，Rey則心不在焉地看著廣場，而後一個黑色的影子出現在視野裡。

Ren站在大廳的凹室內向外看。看著她。Rey眨了眨眼，像是個被抓到做錯事的小女孩一樣。她的視線下移到他的脖子上。那裡裹著一個綠色的毛織品。

 

她創造的物品，那份送給他的禮物正裹著他。『他的所有物』的念頭像野火般在她身體裡竄燒。

 

當雪橇駛離學校時，Rey不禁坐起身子，就像這樣就能抵銷他們之間越來越遠的距離般，她不斷的往他的方向前傾。然而雪橇只是向前行，把她拉離開他的視線，橫越山脈前往活米村。

 

* * *

  

 

Poe和Finn租下的小屋看起來非常吸引人。空間不大，家具雖然陳舊，但是設備一應具全，每個房間裡都配有燃燒著的壁爐，而且還應景的在屋裡裝飾著冬青、拐杖糖，和所需的各種歡樂元素。

 

Poe去爐邊熱些茶，留Rey和Finn在客廳裡聊是非。

  

「我會很樂意住在這樣一個房子裡。」Rey高興地說，用手指輕輕觸碰壁爐架上的裝飾品。

 

「真的假的?」Finn懷疑地問。「我以為如果可能的話，你會永遠待在霍格華茲裡。」

 

 「嗯。這樣好像也挺好的。我猜一個家就是自己打造的地方吧?」

 

「你適應得挺好啊，花生米。學生們都愛你。」

 

 「我才不要他們太愛我。這代表我很好說話。」Rey還是很擔心會不會表現的很偏心，例如對一個學院太寬鬆，對另一個學院又太嚴厲。

 

「不會啦，他們都知道你是狠腳色。」Finn開玩笑地說。「每個可以把Ren的臉切成兩半的人都值得他們的尊敬。」

  

Rey僵住了。如果是在過去，她會為打敗他而沾沾自喜。但是現在，每當她看著那道傷疤時，她只感到一陣不舒服的刺痛感，甚至覺得愧疚。

 

Finn注意到她的臉色變化，而後看了眼廚房門確定Poe仍然在忙碌著。

  

「Rey，昨天晚上發生了什麼事?」

 

Rey看著他的表情肯定寫滿了恐懼。「你指得是什麼?」

 

「你和Ren......跳舞?」這句話說了連Finn自己都不敢相信，儘管他明明也在現場目睹了一切。

 

「很多老師也去跳了。」Rey嘟噥著。

 

「沒有人像你們那樣跳。他看著你就好像......」

 

「就像?」

 

 「就像那對他來說並不僅僅是一支舞。」

 

Rey急切地反駁，語氣夾雜著不敢置信與被逼入絕境的憤怒。「這太荒唐了。我們恨對方。」

 

「你沒那麼恨他了。」

 

Rey看著Finn。他是認真的。

 

「你怎麼可以—」

 

「因為你也用一樣的眼神看著他。」

 

他媽的那盞茶到底死哪去了，Rey分心地想著，然後緩緩地坐進扶手椅裡。

 

「我不知道你們之間發生了什麼，也不知道接下來會發生什麼事。但是拜託你花生米。深思熟慮，戒慎恐懼。他走在通往黑暗的道路上。別讓他利用你的光，照亮更深黯的路。」

 

 Poe此時在廚房喊道。「誰要加糖啊?」然後他們便不再多言。

 

* * *

 

 ㄧ小時後，Rey推辭Finn再三的邀請離開了小屋。她祝福他們聖誕快樂，而後在附近慢跑著給自己點獨處的時間。

 

去活米村溜達成了Rey每年聖誕節的傳統。她會感受落雪的氣氛，走進每個商店裡看看。那通常代表她會從蜂蜜公爵那買一大堆的糖果，分量多到可怕讓她吃到新年都吃不完。

 

 她的確有去蜂蜜公爵那 (她突然很想吃些巧克力蛙和整袋的乳脂軟糖蒼蠅)，但她也去其他通常不會感興趣的店探索一番。她去了大釜店、去了書店還到了理髮廳。當一群吹毛求疵的女巫們開始挑剔她的髮型時(『你把頭髮扎成三個髮髻，髮尾會有很多分岔的』)，她迅速的落跑了。

 

Rey總是會在聖誕節給自己準備一份不錯的禮物。這個習慣從她小的時候就開始了。在那些沒有父母陪伴，也沒有夢寐以求的家族可回的日子裡，她決定給自己一份禮物犒賞自己。而且就這麼一次，她不用在意那份禮物是否實用。

 

幾年來她給自己的禮物，明顯從麻瓜書籍和糖果等小玩意，升級成更成熟的採購，然而今年該買些什麼她卻毫無頭緒。她並沒有特別想要什麼。她的大釜狀態很好，她的掃帚也是最近才拿來用，而她又對其他東西不感興趣。

 

最後她不抱太大期望的走進了高級巫師服飾店。也許她可以幫自己買雙新襪子。

 

 有幾件斗篷和長袍看起來很漂亮，但並沒有引起Rey的興趣。她今天穿著麻瓜的上衣和牛仔褲，輕易的就能混入學生們當中。

 

在她去內衣褲專區試圖找些實用的平角內褲時，她瞥到一件白色的吊帶背心，以及成套的三角褲。她的手指滑過衣料的表面，驚訝於這柔軟的觸感。但這不是Rey會穿的衣服；太精緻不適合日常所用，而且看起來也太女性化了。然而她卻時不時的回過頭看著它......

  

* * *

 

Rey在夜幕低垂時回到了學校廣場。寂靜無聲的空間讓Rey不禁毛骨悚然。少了至少1/3的學生後，這地方幾乎能產生回音了。她買的那點東西全被她放進魔法斜肩包裡了。她邁步走進了入口。

 

還有兩天就是聖誕節了，她想要開始裝飾自己舒適的小窩。她會花剩下的幾天休息、寫些信件、喝點熱可可，再讀她最喜歡的麻瓜聖誕書〈聖誕頌歌〉。

 

在她一邊翻找著斜肩包一邊穿越大廳入口時，她沒注意到自己差一點就走進某人的懷裡了。

 

 

 

某個會讓你聯想到蝙蝠的人。

 

「我以為你離開了。」陰影裡的男人苦澀的說著。Rey看著Ren眨了眨眼，而後搖了搖頭。

 

「我只是去參觀一下Poe和Finn暫住的地方。我回來了。」

 

他黑色的眸子端詳著她的臉，企圖找出一絲說謊的跡象。有鑑於她本人就站在他面前，這個動作似乎有點多餘。

  

「我以為你會想要離我越遠越好。」他說著。「你昨晚就急急忙忙的消失了。」

 

Rey的臉刷地紅了起來，臉頰也隨之燙得不行。「大家都在盯著。」

  

「你離開後他們還是繼續盯著。」

 

熟悉的愧疚感又攀上Rey的心頭。她昨晚什麼都沒想就逃跑了。這表示她沒想過Ren會覺得自己被拋下了。

 

「對不起。我太不小心了。」Rey正經的道歉。「我並不想你為此受傷。」

 

「你沒有傷了我。」Ren立刻表情厭惡地回應。有點太急著豎起防禦了，Rey想著。

 

 「那我們為什麼又在吵架了?」Rey略威悲傷的問。

 

Rem停頓了一下。「因為我們不知道其他方式。」他最後說道。

 

 Rey點頭。這聽起來很中肯。她看著他的脖子。那裏仍然纏著一條綠色毛織品。Ren順著她的視線往下看，低垂的頭讓他的雀斑更明顯，他看起來就像是為此感到尷尬和害羞。

 

一個六呎三吋的前食死徒，怎麼能看起來既尷尬又害羞卻不滑稽。但是坦白說......Rey覺得這很可愛。

  

「你想好聖誕節要做什麼了嗎?」Rey問。

 

「一如往常：熬製藥水、吃晚餐、批改論文、睡覺。」

 

 「但這樣很悲慘。」Rey不禁思考的反駁道。Ren的眼睛瞇了一下。

 

「的確是。」

 

這次換Rey被留下，她站在大廳入口看起來彷彿隨時會追上去似的。

 

* * *

 

Rey坐在自己公寓裡的壁爐前，看著之中跳耀的火光。原木燃燒的劈啪聲讓她陷入半夢半醒之間。然而她的腦袋裡裝了太多無法消化的蠢念頭。

譯者註：推薦 [BGM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1PS6PF76-Y&t=4s)

 

為什麼他不跟他的叔叔一起過節?Skywalker教授給他的侄子提供一個庇護所，所以Ren不可能對他連一點感情都沒有。又或者是他為什麼不用呼嚕粉去拜訪他的母親? 這樣既不用出門也不用擔心會被別人看見他從魔法部長那離開。但Rey早就知道他不可能做這些事。他的驕傲不允許他這樣做。

 

他們之間的相似點一天比一天明顯。他們都極具天份，但是到了最後總是剩下自己。

 

如果沒有一起分享的對象，精通魔法又有什麼用?

 

她嘆了一口氣，拿起她的斜肩包，把裡面剛從活米村買到的東西分類整理好。

 

當她摸到包裡最後一樣東西時，她的手指僵住了。是那件白色吊帶背心和三角褲。

 

她不知道自己到底中了什麼魔法，竟然就買了一套這麼女性化的性感內衣褲。

 

緩慢地她脫下身上的牛仔褲、毛線衣和其他衣物。換上那間白色吊帶背心和三角褲。

 

站在等身長鏡前，她審視著自己。這件衣服可能當初就是設計來展現身材曲線的，但Rey並不介意。她一直有著男孩子氣的外表，小小的胸部、突出的鎖骨、緊緻的臀部和修長的雙腿。她並不是很滿意自己的身材但是也覺得這沒什麼好羞恥的。有時候這身型還會令人大吃一驚。她既靈活又敏捷的動作讓她能和頂尖的巫師們對決，她強健的耐力讓她不用經常休息就能跑得老遠。

衣物柔軟的觸感令她的身體敏感起來，她可以感受到自己的乳頭充血而挺立著，在白色的衣料下清晰可見。

 

她躺在自己的床上，閉上雙眼讓衣料緊密貼合自己的身體。

  

一個想法突然浮現在她腦海中：Ren會喜歡她這樣穿嗎?

 

她為這想法和其後代表的意義驚呼出聲。然而她卻因為這想像而起了反應，她的胸部腫脹起來，下身也逐漸浸濕了內褲。想像著他審視眼前穿著女人味服裝的自己。

 

_ 他深邃的褐色眼睛轉成全然的黑色。他們之間會形成強烈的對比：她身上僅著一小件白色棉質裏衣，他披著黑色斗篷戴著皮製手套，冰涼的皮革令她發癢的沿著她大腿內側的肌膚而下，推開內褲的布料 _ _... _

__

Rey不想思考，他不願思考，她讓自己的手撫摸身體每個角落，想像著那是他的手在他身上游移。她幾乎要為這感受啜泣出聲。她已經很久沒有想過要這樣做了。

 

 

_他的嘴唇會柔軟的貼上她的唇、她的頸、她的胸。直到他們不再溫柔。直到他開始嚙咬、吸吮、在她身上捏出瘀痕。她會讓他做這些。這樣才公平。她曾在他身上留下痕跡。他也應當在她身上留下印記。_

 

Rey覺得呼吸越發艱難，但她還是繼續著想像，用空出的手按摩著自己的胸部。

 

  _他那該死的黑色衣服上會有太多的釦子。她會失去耐心。 _她的魔杖會對著他的喉嚨往下劃。衣料會像是被刀子割過般裂成兩半。他會因為這生氣。她會用一個吻讓他說不出那些抱怨的話。然後把手滑進他身上最後一件衣物，什麼都別想阻擋她抵達她想要待的地方。__

___ _

她的快感攀升的太快了。她不想這麼快就結束。她還想繼續沉浸其中，挑逗著自己。然而她就快要去了，所以她加快了想像。

  

_ 他會粗魯的進入她，但不會讓她受傷。她會因為太想要而一點都不覺得痛。她會騎著他。她的腳會纏住他的腰，她的手會拉扯著他的頭髮。他會咬緊牙關好像那會讓他疼痛。很好。她希望這能弄疼他。她想要給他點教訓，誰叫他要讓她有這種感受。但他會把分身抽出，接著把她翻過來，讓她的手和膝蓋著地，然後再一次進入她濕漉漉的甬道。新的姿勢會瓦解她的反抗。她會弓起身子，喘息著，扭動著、呻吟著、答應他任何事，任何事，但是拜託。別。停 _ _! _

__

當高潮來臨時，Rey的確弓起了背脊。喔這感覺實在太好。實在太美好了。她想像著他看著自己讓這感覺更加強烈，她為此悶哼出聲。

  

她癱倒在床上，心滿意足但還沒有睡意。此時她回想起剛剛做了什麼事，她是想著誰做的，和這一切代表的含意。

 

她開始抖了起來

 

 這脫離了她的掌控。這不該發生。這不能發生。

 

她拽掉身上的內衣褲，洗了個長長得熱水澡來理清頭緒。而後她坐下來(她穿回自己特大號尺寸的2009魁地奇世界盃T恤和法蘭絨睡褲)將這一切從新思考一遍。

  

這不過就是個短暫的幻想，會像它突然出現那樣轉眼消逝。不用大驚小怪。況且她自己是最清楚的，其實性愛很少會跟想像中一樣棒。

 

她曾經有過兩任男朋友，與他們的性事更像是職責而不是有實質的吸引力。他們都是魁地奇球員，都自有一套貼心又勇敢的舉動。他們都是Poe介紹給她的。然而當他們的關係進展到床上時，Rey總是覺得不滿足。並不是說他們做愛的技術不好，有幾次她也很享受他們的小花招，只是每次到了最後他們都喘得像是跑了個百米馬拉松，留下她躺在那想著『就這樣?』。

 

兩段關係都沒能維持超過三個月。從此以後，她就基本斷定自己也許註定沒辦法擁有性福和穩定的關係。

 

也許她對性事的看法錯了。

 

當天晚上她帶著矛盾的情緒和對未知事物的期待一同睡去。

* * *

  

聖誕節前夕，Rey大部分的時間都待在大廳裡。合唱團唱著聖誕頌，就連鬼魂們也唱起一、兩首經典老歌。Yoda大師則無意識地不斷製造些笑料，比如含糊地說著「夢著一個白色聖誕，吾是，嗯。」

 

這一定會被寫在明年的聖誕節卡片上，Rey笑著跟Skywalker教授說，他也跟著笑了出來。

 

Ren不見蹤影，她旁敲側擊地詢問Skywalker教授後，才知道他到了聖誕節假期會工作得更認真。

 

「喔，他會在聖誕節晚餐的時候從地窖出來。沒有人能抵擋家庭小精靈的拿手巧克力原木蛋糕。」他再三保證。「但是其他時候，我不認為會看到他出現。」

   

Rey假裝若無其事的擺弄著她的長袍。「你怎麼不給他送個耶誕禮物呢?」

 

她語帶指責地說，但Skywalker並不覺得有被冒犯。

  

「上一次我送他的禮物被他燒了，大約三年前吧，因為我拒絕把禮物收回來。從那次之後我就沒再試過了。再堅持下去有點魯莽。更別說還有火災的危險。」

 

「但是為什麼?」

 

「因為Ren把自己藏得很深。他也許把自己看做一個笑話，做為Vader的傳承，但在那之下......有許多事需要被原諒。被他自己也被其他人。他還遠遠走不出那份愧疚感。結果就是他拒絕任何開心的活動。因為這代表他會與現實接軌，讓他短暫的從自責中喘口氣。」

 

Rey只能點頭同意。

   

「你不像之前一樣對他那麼嚴厲了，Rey。我很高興你的改變。」

  

Rey又繼續玩弄著他的長袍。「平靜會帶來和諧，不是嗎?」

  

「的確是，誰說不是呢。」Skywalker的嘴角勾起了一個壞笑。「如果是你去邀請他的話，他應該會比較願意參與這些慶祝活動。」

  

「我嗎?」Rey不禁拔高聲音說。

  
 

「別低估你的影響力Rey。我認為你有潛力做到，你能為他的生活帶來他從未料想過的平衡。」

 

Skywalker繼續往下走離開了大廳，留Rey站在那考慮著他說的話。

  

* * *

 Rey在夜色低垂後才走進地窖。她的腳步聲迴盪在空曠又潮濕的空間，遠處時不時的滴水聲在人煙稀少的教室裡，似乎又更大聲了。她一直都不喜歡通道上方搖曳著的火把，它們總是給這地方添上一種怪異感。

 

魔藥學教室安靜地只剩下羽毛筆在紙上留下的沙沙聲，從教室盡頭處那張桌子上傳來。Rey端詳著他低頭的樣子，而後清了清嗓。

 

Ren抬起頭來，瞪圓了雙眼看著來拜訪的人。

 

「今晚不用監督留校察看。」他指出。

 

 

 

 

 

「的確，但我猜習慣難改。」

 

「你就不能去看本書或是做些其他事?」他嘟囔著又低頭看起他的論文。

  

「圖書館沒開，今天是聖誕夜。」

 

「是今天啊?」他興致缺缺的回答。

 

Rey尷尬地站在那，考慮該怎麼說出她的提議。無疑地消極挑釁的惡言或是爭吵這次都不會管用。

 

「我不想要你一個人過節。」

 

Ren停下了寫作，放下羽毛筆後看著她。認認真真的看著她。

 

「為什麼不?」

 

「因為你很寂寞，而且你並不希望這樣。」

 

Ren突然起身並繞過他的桌子。「你不能因為自己心血來潮來這裡做聖誕節訪客，就自以為你能夠了解我。」

 

「但是我懂!我們花了近兩個月的時間夜夜相處!這一切是如何開始的一點都不重要。重要的是我們現在是這樣。」

 

「現在我們是怎樣?」Ren低沉的說著。他現在距離她不到兩英呎了。他也許又往前挪了兩英吋。

 

「我......我不知道。但是你不像以前一樣恨我了。」

 

「我從 _未_ 恨過你。」Ren在說出口的瞬間，立刻露出後悔的表情。

 

Rey眨了眨眼。「但......但是為什麼不?」

 

「操的我怎麼知道，但我就是沒有。我第一次遇見你的時候你不過是個女孩。我是要怎麼討厭一個孩子?」

 

Rey想起她被審訊時的記憶。當時她只有十六歲，試著讓自己比實際上還要強大，然後確信自己會死得悽慘。然而看著他時，又試著理解為什麼她的敵人看起來這麼普通又有人性。他怎麼能平凡的有痣、有雀斑甚至還有不整齊的牙齒。

 

她現在二十一歲了，她是個女人。

 

「我已經不是孩子了。」她指出。

 

Rey的眼神暗了下來。「相信我，我注意到了。」

  

那熟悉的熱度又開始攀上他們倆，並且有逐漸升溫的趨勢。世上有那麼多男人，為什麼是他?為什麼偏偏是他?

 

他現在離他更近了。只剩下一呎遠。

 

 「你究竟為什麼來這裡Rey?你想從我這要到什麼?」

 

 半呎遠。

  

「和你要的一樣。」

 

他的眼裡閃過一絲了然，接著他們的唇齒便碰撞在一起。

 

他先行動。然而Rey敢向面前任何一本魔法法律執行手冊起誓，她只慢了半秒鐘。

 

他的手抓著她的脖頸，力道大的能留下瘀痕。他擔心她會逃跑，然而她不想逃。她想繼續親吻他。

 

他的嘴就像有魔力，即使剛剛才強硬並帶著怒火的吻上來，但是唇瓣仍然那麼柔軟。他嘗起來實在是太好，好到讓Rey在他嘴裡呻吟，她張開唇瓣給予邀請。進來，讓我嘗嘗你那尖酸刻薄的舌頭，而我也會讓你嘗嘗我的。

 

Ren接受了他的邀請，而Rey得以細細品味著他，像是在嘗一道上好佳餚。

 

他們就連接吻也像是在打架般：毫不保留。Rey把手埋進他的頭髮裡。Ren的手則順著她的身體向下滑。他一度托起她的小屁股讓她坐在其中一個桌子上。Rey本會討厭這樣由男性主導的行為，但他現在把自己卡進她的大腿間，用他昂揚的慾望磨蹭著她的，喔，她可不會拒絕這個。

 

此時有個奇妙的聲音聽起來像是年輕的自己，正尖叫著要她停下。推開他。年輕的自己以為她什麼都知道，然而她不知道的可多了。

 

好不容易他向後拉開點距離，靠著她的額頭說。

 

「讓我去找你。今晚。」

 

Rey顫抖地呼出一口氣。

 

這是個壞主意。是個糟糕的念頭。他們還得肩並肩工作。過去他們在工作上只是處得困難，但要是他們真的......做了，那他們不可能再一起工作了。

 

過去並沒有改變。過去只是回歸塵土。

 

「求你。我日夜想著你無法成眠。我無法思考、無法工作。我需要......一些事。」Ren哀求著。

 

那些 _無夢酣睡劑_ 的瓶子......喔高錐克阿，不是只有她這樣。

 

她拉開了距離以便能直視他的眼睛。

 

「一個晚上。」

 

Ren點頭。「一個晚上。如果你不想要就沒有下一次。」

 

用一個晚上來止癢。讓自己厭倦，向自己證明他和其他男人沒什麼不同。

 

Rey點頭後直起身離開了桌子。「零時到我的房間來。用後面的階梯。」

 

然後Rey轉身衝了出去，不給他抗議的時間，也不讓自己有改變主意的餘地。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Rey喝了兩杯熱紅酒才止住了顫抖。

 

她不知道該怎麼辦。還有好長一段時間才會到午夜。她洗了個澡、換了件衣服、吃了塊肉餡餅、翻開了一本書、闔上了那本書、接著又把它拿起來，坐立難安。

 

時間似乎一點都沒有前進。然後突然間......再五分鐘就十二點了。Rey的一生中從來沒有過如此毫無準備的時刻。

 

她的門上仍舊傳來一個敲擊聲。

 

她帶著她所有的葛萊分多勇氣，上前開門並向外看了出去。

 

Ren站在門外的樣子就像個偽裝後的密使。Rey立刻把他帶進門來。

 

「有人看到你嗎?」門一關上她便悄聲詢問他。

 

「沒有—人。我從背後的階梯上來。每個人都睡了。」

 

Rey本想繼續問他有沒有經過葛萊分多交誼廳，但現在並不是問這問題的時候。她其實不覺得他會這樣做。他可能會選擇直接從塔外爬進來，也不願經過交誼廳。

 

Rey發現自己的腦袋卡住了，不知道該做些什麼，說些什麼。

 

「聖誕節快樂」她最後悄聲說。

 

他吻在她的唇上作為回應。這次接吻的感覺和第一次完全不同。這次是個輕柔的許諾。

 

她在沉默中牽起他的手，帶領他來到自己的臥室。

 

Rey看著自己溫馨的臥房突然間意識到，自己所有的東西都是陳舊又舒適的，看起來一點都不富裕。但他是全巫師界最強家族的兒子。他也許更習慣絲綢與大理石的裝飾，而不是拼布和一些她從麻瓜慈善商店挖來的玩意。

 

Rey把這個感覺壓下來。他是為了她來到這，勢必需要接受關於她的一切。如果他不喜歡的話，門在那邊他隨時可以離開。

 

但Ren似乎一點都不介意室內的裝潢。他只是看著她，只看著她。

 

她坐在床上，試圖讓自己表現得有自信。「你想要怎麼來?」

 

「聊天就省了，現在的情況已經夠奇怪。」Ren豪不客氣的提議道。「如果我做了某些你不喜歡的事，或是你想要我停下，就說出來，我會照做的。」

 

Rey點頭。

 

他們在床上交換的吻既害羞又純潔，但她並沒有感到不適。這對Rey起到了安撫的作用。看到他為了讓她平靜下來，做著不像是他會做的事，而不是一進門就立刻把衣服脫了，並保證會在早餐前換過十六個姿勢。

 

他們迅速地恢復了自信，彼此的吻也變得更加激烈。

 

她瑟縮地感覺到自己的長袍被他從肩頭脫下。他們就要發生關係了......而這也是她想要的。

 

她的衣物被他一一解開，脫到只剩內衣褲時他卻停下來盯著瞧。Rey擔心是不是不該穿上那件吊帶背心和三角褲。他會不會嘲笑他?覺得她表現得太殷勤了?

 

他低下頭慎重的輕吻她。他的手往下按揉著她的身體，像是到現在還不敢相信她在自己眼前一樣。

 

「美。好美。」他的唇貼著她的肌膚說。

譯者註：[圖](http://68.media.tumblr.com/ff8cf9728fa5e9607005c07266aff951/tumblr_oip7paTbHx1rtk3umo1_r1_1280.jpg)

 

Rey抓住他的肩膀。她能感受到他堅挺的性器，磨蹭著她兩腿間渴望著他的部位。他整個身體把她包圍起來。她喜歡這種被庇護的感覺。他寬厚的身體足以給予他保護。

 

他的衣服果然需要花很多心力才能脫掉，但這也讓她能實踐把它們通通撕裂的想像。雖然這次她用的是雙手而不是魔杖。

 

很快地他們便一絲不掛，讓彼此的肢體交纏。

 

他的唇一路往下吻著Rey的身體，她為這感覺難耐的扭動著。他似乎打定主意要戲弄她。她不知道自己到底是討厭他這樣做，還是要他永遠別停下來。

 

他不懷好意的唇逗弄著她的下腹部。當他吻上並舔舐著她的恥骨和大腿內側時，Rey屏住了呼吸。

 

當他終於用豐厚的嘴唇貼上他的下陰唇時，她幾乎要為這慰藉哭出聲。

 

Rey 原本保證她會全程安靜而自持。但那很快就被拋到九霄雲外去了。她不知道他的唇與舌到底做了些什麼，但她從未有過這種體驗。她的手指纏上他的頭髮，拉扯著髮絲回應他的動作。他刺激震顫著她的陰核，令她呻吟出聲。

 

在她快要到達頂點時，他從她身上爬起，這令她差點考慮拿起魔杖直接滅了他。然而她注意到他的慾望已經變得紅腫脹痛，頂端因為對她的渴望而濕潤著。

 

他很粗，而且比她過去經歷過的人都要長。她已經超過兩年沒有做愛了。

 

「求你慢點。」當他將前端對準她時，她低聲說著。

 

「我會的。我保證。」

 

當他逐漸進入她的身體裡時，她覺得肺部的空氣都要被擠出來了。她從來沒有像現在這麼濕過，然而她還是需要幾分鐘去適應他的插入。Rey注意到Ren一個用力扯壞了她的床單，這讓她覺得意外得好笑。但他就向他保證的那樣靜止不動。

 

最終她把腳纏在他的腰上而後點頭。「來吧。」

 

他的臀部晃動著在她體內馳騁，幅度之大是她前所未見。Rey閉起雙眼讓這感受在體內翻騰。這不在計劃裡。這本該是為了像自己證明，在她床上的Ren只會比幻想中的更令人失望，而不是......喔，梅林啊，他不該這麼快就讓她達到高潮的。

 

她要求緩慢的指令並沒有持續太長的時間，過不久她就說出相反的要求。相當認真的。

 

汗水從他們的身上滴落，Ren手臂上的肌肉更是因為用力而凸顯出來。

 

當Rey要攀上巔峰時，Ren也毫不保留的在她體內進出。她確信自己的指甲在他的肩頭又添上不少疤痕。最後當高潮來臨時，簡直是一團亂，吵鬧的完全不像Rey有過的任何經驗。

 

他喘著粗氣的倒在她身旁，她現在的狀態和他一樣的疲憊。

 

Rey覺得筋疲力盡又昏昏欲睡，當她醒來時已經過了一小時。Ren還躺在她床上，睡得很熟。她現在躺著的地方，能見到窗外的落雪。

 

這本該只是一個晚上，Rey思考著。她不用是個先知也知道這是個她沒辦法遵守的約定。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Rey醒來時就瞧見一個沈睡的Kylo Ren蜷在她身旁。睡夢中的他看起來很年輕。甚至看起來天真無邪。他還會輕輕的打著呼嚕。

 

Rey惦起腳尖離開床舖，拾起她散亂一地的衣服。她試著像學校的鬼魂一樣無聲無息的離開臥房。

 

她在大廳裡換好衣服。一直到現在Rey才意識到: 今天是聖誕節。

 

她的一生中曾有過不少禮物，但沒有任何一個像她昨晚拆開的那份一樣奇妙。

 

一小時又大約幾盞茶的時間，Ren離開她的臥室。他現在又全副武裝了，而且整個人看起來非常有氣勢，如果忽略他臉上尷尬的表情的話。

 

沈默就像聖誕花環般懸掛在他們之間。

 

「所以，」Rey開口說，「至少我們之間的對話有進步了。」

 

Ren瞇了下眼，而Rey尷尬的垂下眼簾。喔梅林啊!她真的不擅長這個。

 

「呃，至少我們有探索過這方面了。現在我們可以放下它繼續前行。」她提議。

 

Ren沈默了一會，接著說。

 

「但是我不想繼續前進。」

 

Rey抬頭看著他。

 

「什麼？」

 

 

 

「我不想放下這一切往前行。我想要再來一遍。」

 

Rey知道自己現在看起來一定脆弱到了極點，但是和她的困惑相比卻不值一提。

 

「我們......我們說好的。一個晚上。就一個晚上然後我們—」

 

「我知道我們的約定。我本以為那樣便足夠。但不。這永遠都不夠。」

 

Rey做了好幾次深呼吸，試著恢復冷靜。「你看，這......這不能繼續下去。我們不喜歡對方。昨晚已經是極限，在這之後是行不通的。」

 

「誰說的?」Ren語氣強烈地說。

 

「我說的! 這是常理!」Rey尖聲說著。

 

「你真的能發誓妳昨晚並不享受這一切?說你不想再來一遍?」

 

Rey閉上雙眼。因為，是的，這一切......早已超出她能處理的範圍。

 

「我拒絕繼續這個話題。」她說道。「我遵守了我的承諾。現在你該兌現你的。」

 

Ren向Rey靠近，他深邃的眼睛光是盯著她，就令她的心臟狂跳。

 

他彎下腰讓臉能正對著她。他呼出的氣息打在她的臉上令她發癢，而他的雙唇近的快要能觸碰到她的。

 

就在她快要閉起眼睛迎上前時，他輕聲說道。

 

「我們走著瞧。」

 

她因為憤怒而燒紅了臉，然後他便轉身離開她的公寓。

 

 

 

* * *

 

Rey走進大廳時正好是兩點鐘，人們正沉浸在聖誕節晚餐的氣氛中。這是每年聖誕節她最期待的部分，而她打算好好享受。每年的食物都令她口水直流：鵝油烤馬鈴薯、奶油馬鈴薯泥、小熱狗捲、歐洲蘿蔔、球芽甘藍和淋上了牛肉汁的烤火雞全餐，分量之大能供應一整個小村莊。儘管每次在上點心之前她就吃撐了，但是她還是會硬塞幾口淋上卡士達醬的聖誕節布丁。對她來說聖誕節的傳統就是要吃到撐吃到吐。

 

 

 

今年學校裡沒有太多學生留下來，他們全都坐在同一桌。就連葛萊分多和史萊哲林的學生們都很友好的傳遞食物給對方。也許促進學院團結的努力終於有了回報。

 

 

 

  


Skywalker教授熱情地歡迎她招呼她入座。Maz Kanata正在往空中投擲一些雞肉，並在Chewie用嘴巴一一接住時鼓掌叫好。LandoCalrissian 和 Mon Mathma聊得正開心，Msthma每年都會特地回來城堡過節。Rey坐在桌邊開始往自己的盤子裡添菜。

 

 

當她飯吃到一半時，她注意到他出現了。

 

 

 

Ren選擇坐在桌子的末端，遠離所有人。

  


 

 

「不行，Ren。」Skywalker大聲宣告。「今年不行。你得過來加入我們。」

 

 

 

Ren看著他叔叔的表情像是他瘋了一樣。「我沒有這個打算。」

 

 

 

「今天是聖誕節。你不該一個人。」

 

Rey玩弄著盤子裡的食物。她就知道這句話遲早會回過頭來砸在她臉上。

  


 

 

Ren又討價還價了一陣，最後嘆了一口氣坐得靠近了些。也就是說他現在坐在她的旁邊了。

 

Skywalker明顯對此進展十分滿意，便繼續和Yoda大師的鬼魂對話。

 

有幾分鐘的時間，Ren和Rey完全不說話。Rey一直讓自己忙著進食。

 

 

 

『 ** _我知道你想要再來一遍。_** 』

 

Rey瞪著Ren。他忙著咀嚼嘴裡的食物。他的視線則盯著面前的盤子。

  


 

 

『 ** _你就承認吧。_** 』

 

 

 

Rey把食物吞下去。他在使用破心術和他說話。他的法術太強大她完全沒辦法屏蔽他。

 

 

 

『 ** _我才不要繼續這個話題。_** 』Rey透過他們之間新生的連結把自己的想法推回去，讓他們能在腦內直接對話而不用說出來。她從沒想過這件事竟然不用入侵別人的思緒就能做到。但他並不在她腦裡說話，而是讓話語在她耳邊響起。

 

 

 

『 ** _真頑固。_** 』

 

Rey戳起一個球芽甘藍時用上了不必要的力氣。

 

『 ** _你昨晚明明就很享受。我也在那。我知道。而我也知道你想再來一遍。我能從你的心跳聲聽出來。_** 』

 

Rey為他的聲音而閉上眼，絲滑如蜜的嗓音許諾著禁忌的歡愉。

 

『 ** _那很_** ** _......_** ** _令人享受。但一切都結束了我們要學會放下。_** 』

 

『 ** _究竟為什麼呢_** ** _?_** ** _沉浸其中_** ** _......_** ** _也沒有什麼不好啊。_** 』

 

Rey夾緊她的雙腿。儘管她已經盡了最大的努力，但她底下很快就濕成一片了。

 

『 ** _你最喜歡哪個部份呢，_** ** _Rey?_** 』他持續得逗弄著。『 ** _我的手撫摸著你甜美又小巧的乳頭_** ** _?_** ** _我的呼吸噴吐在你的脖子上_** ** _?_** ** _還是我的舌頭舔弄著你的陰蒂_** ** _?_** 』

 

『 ** _閉嘴。閉嘴_** ** _!_** 』

 

突然間她沒有再聽到聲音，而是直接看到了畫面。她正以他的視角看著自己。她在他的身下喘息著、出汗著、頭髮散亂著、嘴裡不斷叨念著放蕩的要求。

 

『 ** _你讓我怎麼把這一切趕出我的腦袋_** ** _?_** 』他問道。

 

Rey的手在顫抖著。當他打定主意去誘惑別人時，他根本就是惡魔的化身。

 

突然地她的叉子掉了下去。Ren的手隨之滑到桌底下，撫上她的大腿內側。

 

『 ** _你在幹什_** ** _—_** 』

 

『 ** _叫我停止。告訴我妳不要這些，不要我，那麼我就會停下。我不會再來打擾你。我永遠不會說出去。這是我們之間的秘密。_** 』

 

 Rey麻木地動了動嘴巴，但是無論是真的說出口，或是將想法投射在她的腦裡，她一句阻止他的話都沒說。

 

 取而代之的是，她把她的大腿分得更開了。

  

她幾乎能聽到他在壞笑。

  

他的手撩撥著她的大腿，接著從她的裙子底下滑了進去。Rey不安地環顧四周。沒有人看著他們，但是他們可能隨時都會被發現。

 

教師桌上的聖誕節花布遮掩了Ren的動作，但是她的臉上卻開始燒了起來。如果有人注意到這邊，立刻就能知道Ren並不是在幫她按摩抽筋的部位。

  

當他的手指透過內褲的中間布料逗弄著她時，Rey的呼吸紊亂了。

 

『 ** _真濕阿。這都是為了我嗎_** ** _?_** 』

 

Rey不曉得自己是該拿起刀子捅穿他的手，還是抓住他的手把它往裡推到需要它的地方。

 

他確實是個讀心者。他的手勾起內褲一角，把布料推往旁邊。

 

Rey不知道自己是怎麼忍住叫喊出聲的。他的手上下刮搔著她的陰唇。

 

 隨時被發現的風險讓她的快感爬升的更快速。Rey幾乎要因為渴求而顫抖。

  

只要在一點。拜託。更多。更多。

  

她就要高潮了。她就要......

  

Ren把他的手抽出而後鎮定地站起身。

  

「你這麼快就要離開了嗎，Ren?」Skywalker看到他的侄子站起身時問道。

 

 

「我想是的。」

 

 「但你還沒吃到布丁呢。」Maz指出。

  

「沒關係。我已經蠻飽了。」接著他把手指放入口中隨意地把它們吸吮乾淨。

  

Rey不得不花整整五分鐘才控制住自己的怒火，讓她的外表恢復了一定程度的平靜。最後她藉口要上廁所而離開了大廳。

  

在她能進一步思考前，她已經在通往地窖的階梯上奔跑。

 

她要宰了他。確切來說是會致殘他。

 

她把地窖的門碰的一聲打開。他坐在他的桌前。等待著她。

  

「剛剛他媽的是怎麼一回事?」她語氣強烈地說。

  

他抬起一邊的眉毛。她大步走向前，準備好一巴掌扇向他臭屁的嘴臉。然而她卻抓住他的頭，把自己的唇撞向另一片唇上。

 

她從沒想過自己有一天會在魔藥學教室的桌上做愛。

 

那很快速、狂野、粗魯。正是Rey想要的。這本該覺得不對勁。然而當Ren再次一吋一吋的進入她的身體時，一切又都是該死的正確。

  

* * *

 

「所以我們到底是怎麼走到這一步的?」Ren問道。他們一同躺在火爐旁Rey的地毯裡。他們的衣服被扯到了一邊，他們的汗水也乾涸在肌膚上。顯然當你將近十年沒有做愛，並不會有勃起不應期的問題。

  

「我毫無頭緒。」Rey坦承道，她的頭枕在Ren的胸前。Rey聽著耳邊的心跳聲，覺得這聽起來奇妙地令人平靜。「我甚至不了解我們之間到底發生了什麼。但我們必須低調。」

   

「低調?」

  

「拜託。我需要......我需要時間理清頭緒。我不想把其他人牽扯進來。」

   

Ren嘆了一口氣。「好吧。我能得到什麼就是什麼吧。」

 

Rey側過頭來在他的胸腔上印上一吻，希望這能稍微安慰他一下。

 

這太荒謬了。根本是瘋了。這可能直接帶他們走向毀滅。如果Skywalker不認同這件事，他們可能連工作都不保。但這一切還是令人覺得是正確的。

 

Rey打了個哈欠，她不能否認這絕對是個難忘的聖誕節。


End file.
